The Unusual Miko
by Dragonscloud
Summary: In the tomb of the great Inu No Taisho, two otokos fight to claim a sword. However, when neither is able to pull the sword from its resting place, it seems that the ancient inuyoukai planned to keep his legacy blade with him for all eternity. Then a Miko from the future retrieves the sword. So is this because of Inu No Taisho's love for ningins? Or she more than ningin afterall
1. Chapter one: The Tomb of Destiny

The Unusual Miko

_In the tomb of the great Inu No Taisho, two otokos fight to claim a sword. However, when neither is able to pull the sword from its resting place, it seems that the ancient Inuyoukie planned to keep his legacy blade with him for all eternity. Then a Miko from the future retrieves the sword. So is this because of Inu No Taisho's love for ningins? Or is the Miko more that ningin after all?_

**As much as I wish that I owned Inuyasha, I do not have the creativity create the story. Nor do I have the artistic ability to draw Manga. All rights belong to the esteemed Rumiko Takahashi – Sama**

**P.S. This is my first fan-fic EVER, so please be kind. I welcome CONSTRUCTIVE criticism, but detest it when people are rude.**

* * *

Chapter one: The Tomb of Destiny

In a giant skeleton, the Lord of the West and his toad-like retainer walk towards a dais. The magnificence of the dais is at odds with the rusty and dull katana impaled in the center

"I've finally arrived here Jaken, to the treasured sword kept in Chichi-ue's corpse. A sword that can destroy 100 Youkai in a single swing, the fang sword, Tessaiga."

"I hear the Tessaiga is a sword forged from your father's fang. That is to say, the one who holds it in his hand will inherit your father's spiritual power"

As the great Diayoukai takes hold of what he claims as his birthright, sparks fly and smoke rises from is hand. The katana, now known as Tessaiga, seems to snarl, as though warning him that he is not the chosen master of the blade

"Heeh!? Sesshomaru-sama, why does the sword not come out?"

"Figures, Chichi-ue placed barrier spell on it"

As Sesshomaru ponders his father's defenses and how they can be countered, a voice that he knows well, and hates, interrupts.

"Sesshomaru! We're not finished yet! Sankon Tetsusou!"

"Inuyasha? Did you come just to dig your own grave? Or could it be that you came for a chance at Chichi-ue's fang sword, Tessaiga?

"Tessaiga?"

"Draw it out, Inuyasha-sama"

"Myouga?"

"Sesshomaru-sama, it must be that you could not draw Tessaiga, could you?"

"Are you suggesting that Inuyasha can?"

"Of course. That the tomb was entrusted to Inuyasha-sama is proof enough. Now quickly Inuyasha-sama."

"Keh. I'm not interested in some worn-out old sword. Sesshomaru, you damn bastard, how dare you keep screwing with me like that!"

Having finally had enough of his nii-san's contempt, Inuyasha begins his attack. Unfortunately, it quickly becomes apparent that he is sorely outclassed by the older sibling, as Sesshomaru dodges the strikes with ease, moving so quickly that the eye cannot even follow him.

"Where were you aiming? With such slow moves, your fighting style is as childish as ever. I do not even have to exert myself to dodge you"

"You can't win unarmed, Inuyasha-sama, the sword."

"Shut up, Myouga!"

* * *

Clinging to the ribs of the skeleton, a lone ningin tries to stay out of the way of the otokos. However, her frustration at seeing her friend being defeated overrides her common sense and causes her to speak, drawing attention to her presence.

"Inuyasha! Just grab the sword already!"

"Kagome?"

"That sword, Sesshomaru couldn't pull it out, right? If you can pull it out easily, it would totally ruin Sesshomaru's honor, wouldn't it? He'll be disgraced!"

"I get it; that would really bug you, _NII-SAN?"_

"You will never succeed."

"Heh. This is your payback. I want to see you weep, bastard!"

As Inuyasha takes hold of the Tessaiga, both the Diayoukai and his retainer are surprised when he is not rejected

"Eee. No way! The barrier spell that refused Sesshomaru-sama has accepted Inuyasha!?

"Just as I thought. The Tessaiga is destined to be in the hands of Inuyasha-sama!"

However, while Inuyasha remains unharmed, he is not able to draw the sword. He strains and pulls, but only makes himself look more foolish.

"Oi, Myouga. I. Can't. Pull. It. Out. Can. I!?"

"I-I don't get it!"

A smirk makes its way onto the normally emotionless face of the lord as he once again attacks his ifu kyodai, this time going on the offence.

"The farce is over. It seems Tessaiga was not meant for you after all, bastard. Now, be evaporated by my poison claws. Dokkasou!"

"Keh, I ain't so easy to kill"

"You won't get away."

Watching from the sidelines, the lord's toad retainer decides that this is not a job for nobility and that he should take a hand. However, the amphibian overlooked the fact that Inuyasha also had back-up, in the form of a ningin who was not afraid of beating up someone who would attack her friend.

"Heh, heh, heh! I will assist you Sesshomaru-sama."

"You little monster!"

"Da-damn wench! This time I won't be defeated. Let's see what the barrier does to a ningin"

As Kagome and Jaken fight, the battle between Sesshomaru and Inuyasha is not going well for the Hanyou. Jaken is also getting the upper hand and knocks Kagome into the Dais holding Tessaiga. Kagome uses the Katana to pull herself to her feet, when she notices that Sesshomaru has pinned her dog-eared friend to the ground and is about to deliver a killing blow.

"Now, _IFU KYODAI_, Dissolve!"

"INUYASHA!"

Fearing for the life of the one who has protected her since she came to this era, Kagome rushes to Inuyasha. In her haste, she forgets that she is still holding the Tessaiga and yanks it from the dais. As soon as the sword is free from the confinement, there is a pulse, alerting all present that something has occurred. Both otokos turn towards the sound and are stunned to see the onna clutching the katana that had thwarted both of their best efforts to retrieve. Embarrassed and frightened of the consequences, Kagome tries to give her best answer for what happened.

"Sorry! The sword, it just slipped."

* * *

"I-impossible! Inuyasha's is just a weak Hanyou. His case is irrelevant. But even Sesshomaru-sama couldn't pull the Tessaiga out. How could that cheeky onna…."

Meanwhile, the Lord of the West decides that his ifu kyodai is now secondary to the person that has taken the sword. Using his speed, he leaves Inuyasha and goes over to Kagome to determine why she succeeded where he failed. And to retrieve his property, of course.

"Sesshomaru, keep your eyes on me!"

"You!"

"Inuyasha-sama, it seems he stopped paying attention to you. How lucky you are."

"Myouga, you Moron!"

"What are you? Why were you able to draw the Tessaiga?"

"Don't come any closer Sesshomaru! Or I'll slice you!"

"Don't you touch her Sesshomaru! That onna has nothing to do with this!"

"INUYASHA!"

"I disagree, especially since she is your companion. Be annihilated by my Dokkasou."

"Kagome…"

"How dull. She was just an ordinary onna."

Now that the embarrassment of his ifu kyodai's _ningin _companion has been eliminated, Sesshomaru again turns his attention to the other contender for Tessaiga. Unfortunately, the death of the onna seems to have given the hanyou more strength, and even Sesshomaru is having trouble with the boy.

"SESSHOMARU!"

"Shut up. I'll melt you too, bastard."

As the fight continues, Inuyasha now begins to gain ground, eventually breaking through the lord's defenses, and his armor.

"What the… He couldn't even scratch him before!"

"What's the matter, Inuyasha? It was only a ningin onna. There are thousands like her"

"Bastard. I'll drag out your bowels next." 'Stupid onna, I told you not to come. Such a pointless way to die.'

* * *

Suddenly, like a phoenix from the ashes, very wet, smelly ashes, Kagome pops out of the melted bone. Then, to Inuyasha's horror, and Sesshomaru's amusement, she once again uses the Tessaiga to threaten the diayoukai

"Yuck! I thought I was dead for sure. Hey you! You really tried to kill me, didn't you? I'm going to make you regret that! So you'd better prepare yourself!"

Once again speeding towards the onna, Sesshomaru quickly wraps an arm around her waist, pulling her against him. His other arm shoots out, causing a long green whip made of light to lash out, striking against Inuyasha. Kagome stands frozen against the diayoukai as her friend tries to reach her. She then notices that not only is Inuyasha sporting red welts from the whips strikes, but they are sizzling as the flesh is eaten away by some type of poison.

"So onna" Sesshomaru said as he continued to hold Inuyasha off "perhaps you are not so ordinary after all. Not only were you able to pull Chichi-ue's sword from its resting place, but it even deemed you worth protecting. A not-so-ordinary ningin at all."

"Sesshomaru" Kagome growled "I told you that I would make you regret trying to kill me. And that is EXACTLY what I am about to do."

With that statement, Kagome drove her heel into Sesshomaru's foot. While this caused little to no pain to the diayoukai, it did distract him from attacking Inuyasha. With a yell of "catch", Kagome threw the Tessaiga towards the hanyou with all of her strength, hoping that the katana would allow her friend to rescue her.

"Wench, you dare defy this Sesshomaru?" With a snarl, the Lord of the West lets loose his Dokkasou attack towards Inuyasha and jumps out of the tomb, taking Kagome with him.

* * *

**Okay, I am using the Japanese terms for Names, Titles and Attacks. Below is a list of all Japanese terms used. I will update and post this for each chapter**

* * *

**Sama – Title of great respect. Does not have a literal translation**

**San – Title of respect, equivalent to Mr./Mrs.**

**Chichi-ue – A way of addressing your father that shows great respect. Literal translation – Father Above**

**Jii-san – Grandfather**

**Kaa-san - Mother**

**Otot-kun – Younger Brother**

**Imoto-chan **

**Nii-san – Older Brother**

**Nee-san – Older Sister**

**Otoko – Man or Bother**

**Ifu kyodai – Half Brother**

**Onna – Woman **

**Ningin – Human**

**Baka – Fool or idiot**

**Youkai – There is actually no one translation for this word. It is often translated as demon, but that is not really accurate. They are more animal or elemental spirits, since they are not inherently evil.**

**Diayoukai – Royal Youkai**

**Hanyou – Half Youkai**

**Hakama – A type of pants. They are extremely baggy, so they will often look like a skirt until a person begins to walk.**

**Sengoku Jidai - Warring States Period or Feudal Era. Lasted between 1467 - 1573**

**Dokkasou – Toxic Luster Claw. One of Sesshomaru's Youkai based attacks**

**Sankon Tetsusou - Soul Scattering Iron Claw. One of Inuyasha's Youkai based attacks**

**Nintoujou – Human Head Cane. It is based on an actual artifact housed in the Kamakura Museum in Yukinoshita, Kamakura Japan**

**Sumi Stone – A stone basin used for grinding ink sticks that are used for writing and painting. Some of the more ornate ones were self-contained calligraphy sets, with places for the brush, ink stick and drying sand to be stored.**


	2. Chapter Two: Taken

**I wish I owned Inuyasha. If I did, I would not be working 9 – 5. Instead, I would live in the country and be running an Apiary. Oh well, one can dream.**

**To Fluffy237: For some reason I was not able to respond directly to your review. Re: your question on the correct spelling of Youkai. The spelling can actually be either Youkai or Yōkai. To get more accurate dialog, I use the Japanese Manga that is fan translated on the web, rather than the English version Manga put out by VIZ (even though that is what I own). That translation uses Youkai, so that is what I use. And yes, I am using a few things from the Anime, but I am trying to minimize that.**

* * *

_Previous chapter: "Sesshomaru" Kagome growled "I told you that I would make you regret trying to kill me. And that is EXACTLY what I am about to do."_

_With that statement, Kagome drove her heel into Sesshomaru's foot. While this caused little to no pain to the diayoukai, it did distract him from attacking Inuyasha. With a yell of "catch", Kagome threw the Tessaiga towards the hanyou with all of her strength, hoping that the katana would allow her friend to rescue her._

_"Wench, you dare defy this Sesshomaru?" With a snarl, the Lord of the West lets loose his Dokkasou attack towards Inuyasha and jumps out of the tomb, taking Kagome with him._

* * *

Chapter Two: Taken

Sesshomaru landed outside his father's tomb, the struggling Kagome still in his grasp. He waited impatiently for his servant, Jaken, to climb out. As soon as the little toad youkai stood before him, he formed his energy ball and left the lands of his father's tomb, his hanyou ifu kyodai, still attempting to recover from the poison attack, weakly yelling at him to come back.

Many miles from the lands of death, a light orb hovers in a clearing. Then it disappeared and a diayoukai, a toad youkai and a Miko appear in its place. Kagome collapsed onto her hands and knees, attempting to catch her breath after being compressed into pure energy.

Sesshomaru looked at the onna in distain, taking in her short skirt and tee shirt and then turned to Jaken. "Fetch Ah-Un and proper clothes for the wench. She will be traveling with us until I determine why she was able to draw the Tessaiga and I will not be disgraced by having her dressed as a harlot." "At once Sesshomaru-sama" Jaken said, and scurried away.

Sesshomaru then turned to Kagome, who was still struggling to stand. "Wench, you will now explain to this Sesshomaru why you were able to draw Chichi-ue's sword, and why it protected you from my poison." "I told you Sesshomaru, the sword just slipped out. I have no idea what happened"

Kagome then found herself suddenly pinned against a tree by the neck. One of Sesshomaru's hands holding her so tightly that it was almost cutting off her air. The other glowed a sickly green, as drops of poison fell from his claws. "Do you see this" Sesshomaru said in a deathly quiet voice. "I have many types of poison. Some are meant to dissolve things quickly. But this one is slow acting. Just a few drops will not kill you, but you will be in agony for hours. Now tell me. _What are you_? Where do you come from and what power do you hold that you are worthy of Chichi-ue's sword?"

Kagome was now terrified. She did not want to be tortured but what would happen if Sesshomaru found out that she was from the future? According to Inuyasha, he was a power mad conquer. Would he try to use her knowledge to change the course of history? "Please Sesshomaru, I really don't know what happened. I am not anyone special" she pleaded.

Sesshomaru growled, bringing his poison claws closer to Kagome. "Wench, I can smell your lies. Remember, you brought this pain upon yourself". Kagome closed her eyes, wincing in anticipation of what was to come. Neither noticed that her hands, grasping Sesshomaru's wrist, were beginning to glow pink. Then, with a sudden explosion, Sesshomaru was flung across the grove. He sprang to his feet with a snarl of "Miko!"

* * *

Using the speed of a diayoukai, Sesshomaru rushed towards Kagome. Once again, his hand glowed green. However, this time it was not dripping poison. Instead, a toxic mist was forming around it. Kagome turned to run, but was already feeling sick from the noxious fumes. Soon she was overcome and fell to the ground in a dead faint. Sesshomaru looked down at the onna, carelessly turning her onto her back with his foot. 'She should be unconscious for several hours.' Leaving her where she lay, he sat against a tree to await Jaken's return.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes to think about the mystery, and problem, that he had on his hands. In his 800 years of life, he had come across many Mikos. Most were no threat at all. The remainder were only a slight bother in that they could cause some problems to his soldiers. This one, however, had actually managed to not only succeed in attacking him, but in injuring him. While the injury was not severe, he could still feel the burn of the holy energy and sting caused by his harsh impact with the ground. However, if this Miko had such power, why did she not use it as soon as he pinned her to the tree? For that matter, why did she not use it back in Chichi-ue's tomb when he grabbed her? Is it really possible that she is unaware of the extent of her powers? If that is case, it might make her more dangerous, as she could unleash them at anyone and anytime with no warning. However, it could also make her easier to bend to his will and turn her into a weapon. He would just need a way to make sure that her powers were under his control and not subject to her own will.

Still, the fact that the onna was a Miko did not solve the mystery of the Tessaiga. Chichi-ue would not have allowed someone to pull the sword just because they held the ability of a Miko, no matter how powerful they were. Most Mikos made it their life mission to destroy youkai, so Chichi-ue would not want to make one more powerful. He also doubted it was simply because she was ningin. The sword would not respond to someone unless they had power. It needed to feed off the energy of its wielder to achieve its true form. To allow a mere ningin to pull it would serve no purpose as it would remain as nothing more than a rusty katana. Sesshomaru thought back to some of the last words that Chichi-ue spoke to him before going into battle to protect Inuyasha's mother. He asked Sesshomaru "do you have someone to protect". The great Inu No Taisho then died protecting that ningin wench and his bastard son. It was a worthless and dishonorable death as for as Sesshomaru was concerned. Still, was it the fact that the ningin was someone that Inuyasha was protecting that allowed her to draw the sword? But again, that made no sense. If the sword was drawn to protect her, then Inuyasha should have been the one that was allowed to draw it. Allowing the onna to draw it offered her little to no protection, as the fact that he was able to take her so easily demonstrated.

Sesshomaru pinched the bridge of his nose to stave off the oncoming headache. This line of thinking was not getting him anywhere. It was obvious that he needed two things; more information from the onna and a way to control her powers so that he could get that information. Thinking about how he would be able to achieve this, he remember a youkai sorcerer that lived in the Western lands. Yosutebito would probably be able to provide the means of binding the onna's Miko powers. Now the issue was the time it would take to visit him. Yosutebito lived deep within the Western lands and it would take a few hours to reach him, even using his light orb. The onna would wake up before he returned. Jaken would be no match for her, even without her Miko powers, as was demonstrated in Chichi-ue's tomb. And the two-headed dragon, Ah-Un, might just be enough to startle her into using them spontaneously. Sesshomaru looked Kagome and then came to a decision. Ah-Un was a match for almost any youkai. And no bandit, or group of bandits, would be able to overcome the beast. So rendering his prisoner helpless would not endanger his goals (he couldn't care less if the onna herself was hurt as long as he, Sesshomaru, could still get what he wanted from her). The onna obviously channeled her powers through her hands; trying her to a tree with her hands behind her back would keep her subdued, at least long enough for Ah-Un to use a small amount of his lighting attack to subdue her again. He would just have to wait for Jaken to return and then he would be able to put his plan into action.

* * *

Approximately an hour later, Jaken returned with the two-headed dragon, Ah-Un, plodding sedately behind. Jaken looked at the unconscious form of Kagome with surprise, but wisely decided to say nothing to the diayoukai. Instead, he turned to his lord and reported he purchased a female travel kimono and hakama's at a nearby youkai village. Sesshomaru gave no indication that he even heard his retainer and went over to Ah-Un to retrieve some rope.

Jaken looked on in confusion as Sesshomaru dragged Kagome over to a near-by tree and proceeded to tie her hands behind her back and then tie her to the trunk in a sitting position. Sesshomaru then turned to Jaken to give the toad youkai instructions. "Jaken, this Sesshomaru has determined that the wench is actually a Miko of some power. You are not to approach her under any circumstance until my return. Ah-Un, watch her and ensure that she does not slip her bonds. If there is any indication that she is about to escape, use your lighting to incapacitate her again."

As Sesshomaru was speaking to Ah-Un, Jaken turned and stared at the prisoner. How could that slip of a Ningin be a Miko? And why was the all-mighty Sesshomaru-sama concerned. No Miko could match his power! They were but dirt beneath his feet, especially one that would lower herself to travel with that worthless hanyou. Then what Sesshomaru said clicked within his amphibian mind. "Sesshomaru-sama, where are you going my lord?" Jaken said in his nasally voice. "When will you return to your most loyal and humble servant?" Preparing to leave, Sesshomaru turned and shot Jaken an icy glare, causing Jaken to go pale with fright. Jaken quickly prostrated himself on the ground and began to grovel. "Please forgive me Sesshomaru-sama, I spoke out of turn." As Jaken continued to beg for his life, Sesshomaru gathered himself into his light orb and streaked away in to the Western lands and toward the lair of the sorcerer Yosutebito

* * *

Just short of two and a half hours later, Sesshomaru came to rest on a large plateau deep within the Western lands. At first glance, the plateau appeared to be barren. However, when Sesshomaru flared his aura to announce his presence, the illusion dropped and a pleasant meadow showed in its place. A monkey youkai appeared from a medium-sized hut near the center of the meadow and bowed. "Greetings Sesshomaru-sama. How may this humble sorcerer serve the Lord of the West?"

Sesshomaru studied the youkai that he had granted sanctuary to a century ago. Yosutebito had previously lived in the Northern lands, but had angered a local Daimyo. The Daimyo had not only sent out his Samurai but also hired youkai exterminators. Rather than fight against such odds, the sorcerer had fled to the West and request permission to resettle from the diayoukai. Sesshomaru had granted permission and a promise of protection on the condition that Yosutebito serve him at any time without question. Since granting that boon, he had only made use of those services once, but all efforts made in keeping such a promise would be worth it if the sorcerer could succeed in casting a binding.

"Yosutebito" Sesshomaru said, in his usual monotone voice. "A Miko of unusual power has recently come into this Sesshomaru's custody. For some unfathomable reason, she in untrained and lacks the ability to consciously control her powers. This Sesshomaru wishes to bind her powers himself so that her will over them is completely overpowered and negated."

Yosutebito looked at Sesshomaru and then answered his request slowly and carefully. "What you ask for is difficult my Lord, but possible. However, for me to fulfill your request, I would need to have a great deal of information regarding the Miko's powers. While I could travel to her, I would also need to transport a great deal of equipment. As you stated her powers are unusual, there is also a good possibility that I would need more equipment and would then waste time traveling back and forth. Therefore, my Lord, I would like to ask permission to offer a humble suggestion." "This Sesshomaru will listen." "I can give you a potion, my Lord, which suppresses spiritual energy and will reduce her to a semi-conscious state. After taking this potion for three days, most Mikos are rendered completely powerless. While a Miko with the amount of power you described will probably still have access to some spiritual energy, she will not be coherent enough to use them, even if she does not use them consciously. You would then be able to send the Miko to me for an examination so that I can craft the bindings"

Sesshomaru thought this over. The potion did sound like it would solve the problem of keeping the wench subdued. However, there were several elements to the plan that did not sit well with him. "Hn, once this potion begins to take effect, how could it continue to be administrated? This Sesshomaru does not wish to waste resources on catering to someone who is basically kodomo's doll." "As I said Sesshomaru-sama, the Miko would still be semi-conscious. She would be able to feed herself and tend to personal sanitation needs. But she would need to be told to do so. She would not be coherent enough to run away or use her powers." "And the long term effects Yosutebito? I needs must keep the wench subdued until she is bound to me, but I will not have my property damaged." "If used less than three months, there are no long term effects my Lord. Only that it takes a few days for the effects to completely wear off. I must examine the Miko before I can give a true estimate on the amount of time that it will take to craft the bindings. However, if it will take longer than three months, I can craft subduing charms first. Those are far easier than binding powers to another and would remove the requirement for the potion."

Sesshomaru was encourage by this information, although nothing showed though his expressionless mask. However, he had saved his greatest concern for last. Fixing Yosutebito with a cold glare that would have most fleeing for their lives, he asked. "How long would your examination of the wench take? This Sesshomaru has not the time to waste on your petty curiosity." Yosutebito was stunned. He did not expect the diayoukai to be bringing the Miko himself. "Sesshomaru-sama, surely this is a matter for your servants to attend to…." Before Yosutebito could finish, Sesshomaru was in his face, growling. "Are you a fool sorcerer? Do you think that this Sesshomaru would go to all this trouble to bind an insignificant slave to himself? The Miko is powerful and untrained. This Sesshomaru will mold her into a weapon. As such, she will not be outside of this Sesshomaru's custody." Backing up, Sesshomaru once again glared at Yosutebito "Or perhaps you think it is this Sesshomaru who is a fool. Perhaps you thought to drain the Miko of some of her powers while she was attended by a lesser servant. Do not think to repay this Sesshomaru's generosity with such treachery, worm. I know the art of reading auras. If I see any reduction, large or small, while my property is in your presence, you will pay with your pain."

Yosutebito was chagrined, and more than a little bit frightened. When he had heard how powerful the Miko was, he had indeed intended to siphon some of her powers. Spiritual energies were valuable in youkai sorcery, as they could be added to the youkai powers in an object or potion and produce a nearly perfect yin/yang effect. Such balance created the most powerful magic and was extremely valuable because it reduced the amount a user had to expend of their own energy to get desired effects. In fact, this would probably what Yosutebito would end up needing to use to create the bindings. "Sesshomaru-sama" the sorcerer stammered, bowing so low that his head almost touched the ground. "I assure you that I remain loyal to you and only wish to provide you with the best possible solution to your request. The examination of the Miko will not take long at all. It will be over within 4 days. I will prepare rooms for you and your slave at once. Will you be bringing anyone else? Or will you require any special accommodations?"

"This Sesshomaru will be bringing his retainer and steed. You need not prepare rooms, as this Sesshomaru will remain outside to monitor the Western lands. How long will it take to prepare the potion that you spoke of? This Sesshomaru has duties he must attend to." In truth, the smells from Yosutebito's home were overwhelming to Sesshomaru's nose. He kept getting an urge to sneeze just while he was standing outside and wanted to get back to the fresh air. Sesshomaru knew that it was going to be bad for him monitoring Yosutebito while the sorcerer was performing the examination. He had no intention of spending the night going through that as well.

Yosutebito realized that the diayoukai's patience was wearing thin. Unfortunately, that particular potion was not in high demand, so he did not have any ready-made. "I-it will take approximately 45 minutes to brew Sesshomaru-sama." Then, turning so quickly that it seems deed was accomplished before word, Yosutebito went off to start the concoction. Once the potion was completed, Yosutebito brought out two large jugs, explaining that he had only made a small batch to save on time and would have more prepared upon the diayoukai's return. He then explained what to expect when administrating the potion. "The effects of this potion are cumulative rather than instantaneous, Sesshomaru-sama. The first cup will act as a sedative and will slightly reduce access to her powers. You should give the Miko one cup tonight. One cup in the morning and night tomorrow and the next day. Then one cup in the morning on the third day. By that time, she will no longer be able to make coherent choices and can be safely brought to me." Yosutebito then glanced at Sesshomaru curiously. "You said that you would be bringing others. Will you be arriving on the afternoon of the third day, or later?" realizing he may have overstepped his bounds, he hastened to add. "Not that your plans are any of my business Sesshomaru-sama, I merely wish to be prepared for your arrival."

Sesshomaru inwardly smirked at the fear the sorcerer was now showing. It was good that Yosutebito now knew his place. Taking the jars of potion Sesshomaru prepared to go. "This Sesshomaru will arrive on the afternoon of the third day. The others will arrive later" With no other words, Sesshomaru formed his light orb and streaked back towards the camp.

* * *

_Back at the camp – Some hours earlier_

Kagome woke with a terrible taste in her mouth and a splitting headache. She tried to open her eyes, but the lids just did not seem to want to move. She tried to raise her hand to rub the ache in her temple, and found that she was tied up. Keeping her head still, Kagome tried to remember what had happened. Then, it suddenly came back to her: the tomb, pulling the sword out, getting captured by that evil (but incredibly gorgeous {no, no bad Kagome}) Sesshomaru, Him threatening to torture her. Somehow throwing him across the glade. Him yelling Miko, and finally the gas that must have knocked her out. Well, if she was in this much pain, there were only two possibilities. She was either in Hell, or she was alive. According to what her Jii-san, a Shinto Priest, had told her, Hell didn't use PHYSICAL ropes. So that left alive… and probably still a prisoner of Sesshomaru. Great, in other words, she basically was in Hell. Maybe, if he thought she was still unconscious she could get out of these ropes and escape (Sure, I can channel Harry Houdini; I mean, it isn't any less likely than traveling back to the Sengoku Jidai, right?). Kagome tried once again to open her eyes and was successful this time, although it had the side effect of immediately increasing her headache.

Looking across the glade through barely cracked eyes, Kagome was happy to not see any sign of Sesshomaru. Instead, there was only that disgusting little toad from earlier. What was his name? Talking? Walking? Janken? JAKEN! That was it. He was leaning up against a tree with that staff of his. And it looked, and sounded, like he was asleep. How could something that small snore that loud? Taking the chance that she had not missed Sesshomaru in her quick scan. Kagome opened her eyes up all the way to look around. Craning her neck to get a better view, Kagome suddenly stiffened. Laying less than 20 feet away from her was a two-headed dragon/lizard type thing. It was at least twice as big as a horse and one of the heads was looking straight at her. Kagome took all about two seconds to process this new bit of information. Then she took the most logical course of action that he already over-taxed brain provided; she screamed, loudly.

* * *

Jaken jumped up at the sudden screeching, swinging the nintoujou. The noise reminded him of a harpy youkai and he was certain that they were being attacked. Looking around for the enemy, he bulbous eyes finally fell on the prisoner. He realized that the stupid ningin wench was screaming, and for absolutely no reason either. Jaken was about to go over and beat her for disturbing his nap, when he remembered Sesshomaru-sama's instructions regarding approaching the wench. Sitting back down against the tree, Jaken decided that he would just have to settle for yelling at the foolish ningin. "Shut up you filthy ningin. There is nothing hurting you, so stop your wailing." Then, giving Kagome an evil look, Jaken added "You should save your screams for when Sesshomaru-sama returns!"

Now, Kagome was not someone to let people push her around on a good day. And today was about as far away from a good day as you could get. There was no way that she was going to let that slimy toad get away with telling her when she could and could not panic. "Shut up? _Shut Up_? Let me tell you something, you walking piece of pond scum. So far today, I have been nearly melted, kidnapped, threatened with torture and knocked out. Now, I wake up and there is a _dragon_ staring at me. I would say that I have earned the right to scream."

Jaken was unimpressed with her rant. As far as he was concerned, ningins were on par with bugs. Disgusting, but you do not kill them if they do not bother you. However, they should be eliminated immediately once they get in your way. As such, he still could not understand why Sesshomaru-sama was keeping this on alive. "It serves you right, you filthy Ningin. You defied the great Sesshomaru-sama and now must pay the price. As for the dragon staring at you, he is now your guard. If you try to escape, it is him that will retrieve you, or what is left at least. I would suggest that you cast your worthless attempts at rebellion." Seeing that this had frightened her, Jaken felt that he had served his lord by putting the ningin wench in her place and once again fell asleep.

Kagome was utterly terrified. She had just been told that if she escaped the dragon would be the one who would be sent to retrieve her. She could only imaging that such a retrieval would result in a lot of damage, if not the loss of a limb. She sat as stiff and unmoving as possible, just so there could be no mistaken belief that she was trying to escape. Closing her eyes, Kagome tried to will away her headache. She wished that could at least have something to drink, but Jaken had gone back to sleep, and she didn't dare make a fuss again. Not to mention he didn't seem like the type to care about her comfort. Time passed slowly and Kagome could no longer keep her stiff-backed posture. Sagging against her bonds, she let her head hang down to her chest and began to wonder exactly what Sesshomaru had planned for her. He was mad before just because of a stupid sword, now she had attacked him. She was still alive, but all that meant was that he didn't want to kill her yet.

As worse and worse scenarios keep going through Kagome's head, a shuffling sound reached her consciousness from near the last place she had seen the dragon. Worried that the dragon had decided it was snack time, Kagome chanced a peek, ready to scream bloody murder again if it was heading in her direction. Jaken may not like her. But surely Sesshomaru told him to at least keep her alive until he returned. Glancing beneath her lashes, Kagome determined that the dragon had not moved. However, now both heads were turned her way. Curiosity overcame her fear, and she decided to look at the creature a little closer. Once Kagome was giving the youkai her full attention, she was surprised at what she was seeing. Yes, it was staring at her, but there did not seem to be any hostility in its gaze, only determination. Then, the most amazing thing happened. The right head _winked_ at her. Kagome was certain that she had imagined it. Except the left head followed suit a few moments later. Kagome smiled at the dragon and they nodded. They seemed to be saying that they would do their job, but would not hurt her unless forced to. After that, the right head laid down and closed its eyes while the left head took up the watch. Kagome also closed her eyes and let her head fall back down. However, this time she had a small smile. Things were not looking great, but at least one person, err creature, in Sesshomaru's camp was not thirsting for her blood.

* * *

Sesshomaru returned to camp just as dusk was falling. As expected, Ah-Un was keeping watch with one of his heads while the other one rested. This was the advantage with that particular breed of youkai. Even when resting, one head could always be awake. As usual, Jaken had slacked off of his duties and was asleep against a tree. Sesshomaru paused for a moment as he passed and indulged himself by booting the little toad past the tree line. Finally, he turned his attention to his prisoner. Her head was down and eyes closed. But he could tell that she was awake by her disturbed aura and the scent of terror that clung to her like a perfume.

"Wench, do you think to fool this Sesshomaru by faking sleep?" "Honestly? I didn't even know you were back Sesshomaru. My head hurts and I though the best thing to do would be to keep my eyes closed and stay still." Kagome answered truthfully. Sesshomaru inwardly seethed at the lack of respect the ningin was showing him. How dare she address him so casually, as though she was an equal? Still, there would be time for training later. First, he must initiate the first steps in his plan. Walking over to Ah-Un, Sesshomaru pulled a cup out of the saddle. He then waited for Jaken to make his way back from the forest. While he was strong enough to force her to follow his will on his own, his plan called for two. Especially since the ningin seemed to have an aversion to Jaken. When he saw the toad youkai waddling back into camp, Sesshomaru grabbed one of the potion jugs and walked back over to the prisoner.

Kagome was watching Sesshomaru with a growing sense of alarm. First, there was a spike of anger in his aura. And all over a simple answer that was given politely. Then he went over to the dragon and got something out of the saddle. At first, she was happy when she saw it was a cup. But then, the diayoukai just stood there, staring into the woods, as though he was waiting for something. Finally, he picked up a jug and approached her. However, what he poured from the jug was definitely not water. It was a sickly yellow and did not look wholesome at all.

"Wench, you will drink this." "Listen up Sesshomaru. My name is not wench, ningin or even Miko. My name is Kagome; Ka-Go-Me. Use it. And as for drinking that slop, exactly how stupid do you think I am?" Once again Sesshomaru was seething. How dare she speak to him with such disrespect? Perhaps it was time to start some training now. "Listen wench you shall not speak to this Sesshomaru with such familiarity nor with such disrespect. I am the ruler of the Western lands and one of the few true diayoukai remaining. You will address me as Sesshomaru-sama and only when I give you permission. And as for your name, you are as dirt beneath my boots. As such, I will call you whatever I wish."

Seeing Jaken enter the camp, beckoned the toad youkai over. "Finally, you will drink and eat what I give you, one way or another. You can either take it with grace, or;" Sesshomaru allowed a smirk to show on his features "I will hold you down while Jaken forces it down your throat. Now wench, what is your answer?" Kagome looked at the smirking diayoukai and at Jaken, who had barely concealed glee at the thought humiliating/hurting the ningin. Whimpering slightly, Kagome nodded her agreement.

Deciding that this was too important to trust to Jaken, Sesshomaru crouched down to bring to cup to ningin's lips. Tilting it slightly, he allowed her to drink at her own pace. As mad as he was at the attitude this ningin had shown, he could not chance spilling the potion or causing the ningin to choke. Watching carefully for a reaction, he noticed her gagging slightly. Once the cup was empty, she went into an extended coughing fit. Deducing it was probably an after-effect of the potion, he sent Jaken to the river to fetch a bucket of water. Once Jaken returned, Sesshomaru dipped the cup into the water and let the ningin drink her fill. Surprisingly, this was a full three cups. After she was done, the sedative properties of the potion seemed to begin taking effect, and once again the ningin slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

**Whew (sweat drop). Sesshomaru is showing his colors right now. I am trying a bit of a hybrid between the Manga and Anime personalities. Right now, he is showing a mostly angry side. However, you have to remember that he is still getting over the sting of losing Tessaiga, which Kagome played a part in. So part of his attitude is revenge.**

* * *

**Okay: The updated list of Japanese terms**

**Sama – Title of great respect. Does not have a literal translation**

**San – Title of respect, equivalent to Mr./Mrs.**

**Chichi-ue – A way of addressing your father that shows great respect. Literal translation – Father Above**

**Jii-san – Grandfather**

**Kaa-san - Mother**

**Otot-kun – Younger Brother**

**Imoto-chan **

**Nii-san – Older Brother**

**Nee-san – Older Sister**

**Otoko – Man or Bother**

**Ifu kyodai – Half Brother**

**Onna – Woman **

**Kodomo – Child**

**Ningin – Human**

**Baka – Fool or idiot**

**Youkai – There is actually no one translation for this word. It is often translated as demon, but that is not really accurate. They are more animal or elemental spirits, since they are not inherently evil.**

**Diayoukai – Royal Youkai**

**Hanyou – Half Youkai**

**Hakama – A type of pants. They are extremely baggy, so they will often look like a skirt until a person begins to walk.**

**Sengoku Jidai - Warring States Period or Feudal Era. Lasted between 1467 - 1573**

**Dokkasou – Toxic Luster Claw. One of Sesshomaru's Youkai based attacks**

**Sankon Tetsusou - Soul Scattering Iron Claw. One of Inuyasha's Youkai based attacks**

**Nintoujou – Human Head Cane. It is based on an actual artifact housed in the Kamakura Museum in Yukinoshita, Kamakura Japan**

**Sumi Stone – A stone basin used for grinding ink sticks that are used for writing and painting. Some of the more ornate ones were self-contained calligraphy sets, with places for the brush, ink stick and drying sand to be stored.**


	3. Chapter Three: The Taming of the Miko

**Rumiko Takahashi-sama, not I, is the lucky owner of Inuyasha. I can only stand in her shadow and marvel at her genius.**

* * *

_Previous chapter: "Wench, you will drink this." "Listen up Sesshomaru. My name is not wench, ningin or even Miko. My name is Kagome; Ka-Go-Me. Use it. And as for drinking that slop, exactly how stupid do you think I am?" Once again Sesshomaru was seething. How dare she speak to him with such disrespect? Perhaps it was time to start some training now. "Listen __wench__ you shall not speak to this Sesshomaru with such familiarity nor with such disrespect. I am the ruler of the Western lands and one of the few__ true __diayoukai remaining. You will address me as Sesshomaru-sama and only when I give you permission. And as for your name, you are as dirt beneath my boots. As such, I will call you whatever I wish."_

_Seeing Jaken enter the camp, beckoned the toad youkai over. "Finally, you will drink and eat what I give you, one way or another. You can either take it with grace, or; "Sesshomaru allowed a smirk to show on his features "I will hold you down while Jaken forces it down your throat. Now wench, what is your answer?" Kagome looked at the smirking diayoukai and at Jaken, who had barely concealed glee at the thought humiliating/hurting the ningin. Whimpering slightly, Kagome nodded her agreement. _

_Deciding that this was too important to trust to Jaken, Sesshomaru crouched down to bring to cup to ningin's lips. Tilting it slightly, he allowed her to drink at her own pace. As mad as he was at the attitude this ningin had shown, he could not chance spilling the potion or causing the ningin to choke. After she was done, the sedative properties of the potion seemed to begin taking effect, and once again the ningin slipped into unconsciousness._

* * *

Chapter Three: The Taming of the Miko

Kagome woke as dawn was just breaking the horizon. Strangely, though she had slept through the night, she felt weaker than when she had fallen asleep. Kagome was unaware that the potion that Sesshomaru had given her was already locking away her Miko powers and assumed that she was just feeling the lingering effect of the sleeping potion the Sesshomaru had given her. Looking around, she saw, to her dismay, that her captor was watching her, along with the two headed dragon. Well, at least that annoying toad was still asleep and not yelling at her. Suddenly, another possible cause for her weakness became apparent has her stomach gave a loud growling sound. Kagome realized that this is what woke her up and hoped that Sesshomaru would comprehend that ningins needed to eat (she seemed to remember him mentioning him feeding her last night, but it was such a blur.)

Sesshomaru had monitored the onna throughout the night to see if Yosutebito's potion would truly do as his said. The Miko energy had been locked slightly, which he took as a good sign. What Sesshomaru was confused about was the strange noises that began soon before she awoke.

"Wench, you will explain to this Sesshomaru the noises that that your body produces." Kagome sighed. "They indicate hunger Sesshomaru. It has been over twenty-four hours since I last ate."

Sesshomaru scowled inwardly. Again with the insolence. Not only had she addressed him familiarly, but she had the audacity to sigh. It seem that this ningin would need to be taught many times. "This Sesshomaru does not appreciate repeating himself wench. You are not an equal and will address me as Sesshomaru-sama. Nor will you act as you have the right the express annoyance towards my person. Must I give you a lesson with your hunger?"

Kagome had forgotten his anger the night before. She hated giving him respect that she felt was not deserved, but she also did not want to be starved. "Please forgive me Sesshomaru-sama" she said as submissively as she could manage. Last night is mostly a blur and I did not remember your instructions. I truly did not mean disrespect."

Sesshomaru thought this over. It was possible that the potion had affected her memory. And now that he had found a way to bind her powers, he did not want to damage his prize if it could be avoided. Coming to a decision, he got up and went over to Ah-Un.

* * *

Kagome was worried when she saw Sesshomaru go to the pack on the two-Headed dragon. Wasn't her apology enough? Was Sesshomaru just going to drug her unconscious again? However, rather than one of the jugs, he pulled out a large bag. "This Sesshomaru will overlook your lapse this one time wench. However, I will not be so generous with future transgressions. While this Sesshomaru is thoroughly disgusted with your weakness of needing food daily, it is recognized that it is because you are only a mere ningin. As such, I will grant you the freedom to gather what grows wild in the forest and attend to your needs until the sun fully breaches the horizon. Make sure that you gather enough to see you through the entire day as I will not cater to you again until tomorrow. You will be accompanied by Jaken and Ah-Un. Make sure you only go where Jaken instructs and do not attempt to escape or wander. Deviations or rebellion will not be tolerated. Disobey and you will not be granted freedom again. Is this understood?"

As Kagome really wanted to get up and stretch, not to mention eat, she nodded her head vigorously. "Insufficient Wench. You will voice your agreement to this Sesshomaru." "Yes Sesshomaru-sama, I agree to those terms. I will not go anywhere or do anything that I am not instructed to." Sesshomaru kicked Jaken awake and gave him instructions that he was to accompany the prisoner into the woods to find food and make sure that she did not go past her boundaries. He then approached Kagome and severed the rope holding her to the tree with one swipe of his claws. Pulling her to her feet with a rough tug on her arm, he quickly did the same to the bonds on her wrists.

Kagome brought her arms in front of her and attempted to rub feeing back into her abused wrists and hands. She then followed Jaken and Ah-Uh into the woods at a sedate pace, her eyes cast downward in a submissive pose.

* * *

At first Jaken was confused as to why the great Sesshomaru-sama would indulge the filthy ningin by allowing her to find food. Then he realized it was all part of a brilliant plan to torture her. He, Jaken, was to lead her into the woods where there was food, but was not supposed to allow her to gather much. That way, she would continue to go hungry. His lord was truly a genius.

* * *

Kagome was getting frustrated. She was doing exactly what she was ordered to do. She was not causing any problems. But she was not being allow to pick food. Every time she saw a likely fruit tree, Jaken stopped her and told her it was too far away. So far, she had only managed to pick enough berries to get her through breakfast, and those weren't even fully ripe. Then she spotted what looked to be an apple tee about ten feet away and walked towards it. Hoping Jaken wouldn't stop her again.

"Where do you think you're going you filthy ningin?" Jaken demanded in his annoying voice. "Just over there Jaken-san. I think I see some fruit. "Oh no you're not, that is further that you are allowed to go. I should not have allowed you to come this far out as is." Kagome couldn't believe what she was hearing. They were not even 15 yards outside of the clearing. However, she was sure that if she even raised her voice to this stupid toad, he would tell Sesshomaru that she had broken the agreement. Turning around, Kagome took a deep breath, trying to get her temper under control. Maybe if she played nice. Gritting her teeth at having to act submissive again, she tried to look as meek as she could. "Please Jaken-san, the time that Sesshomaru-sama gave me is almost over and I have not been able to gather much." "It is no concern of mine, wretched ningin, if you are too lazy or stupid to take advantage of Sesshomaru-sama's generosity." Ok, that did it. Kagome narrowed her eyes, about to give the little green boot-licker a piece of her mind, when another voice cut in.

* * *

Sesshomaru had been monitoring the onna's aura while she was in the forest gathering food. While he trusted Ah-Un to follow instructions and was not about to lower himself to escorting a mere prisoner, he was also certain that Jaken was not up to the task of handling the onna if she decided to act up. For the first hour after they had left, everything seemed to be going fine, but then there were sporadic bursts in the onna's aura, like she was getting ready to do something. Deciding to stop things before they got out of hand, Sesshomaru got up and headed to where the aura was radiating from. As he zeroed in on the energy, Sesshomaru was confused, why were they still so close to the clearing? Didn't the foolish onna want to eat? Then he overheard Jaken deny her request to go over to some fruit bearing trees just a few feet away and began to understand the flares. That insolent imp was defying his orders, and it seemed the onna was losing patience at not being able to gather food as she had been promised. Sesshomaru did not approve of a prisoner feeling that they had the right to get mad at one of his servants, but he took even more exception at one of his servants sullying his honor by refusing to fulfill a promise made by himself. Just as Jaken finished his long-winded speech making it sound liked this farce was done on his orders, Sesshomaru decided it was time to make an appearance.

"Jaken, why are you not gathering food as this Sesshomaru ordered?" Turning around, Jaken paled and then prostrated himself on the ground. "S-S-Sesshomaru-sama, I am just making sure that this wretched ningin is not going past the bounds of the camp and trying to escape" Sesshomaru glared down at Jaken and raised an eyebrow "Oh really, then explain to this Sesshomaru why you denied the ningin the ability to gather fruit from those trees? Are you such a fool to think that food can be gathered in such a small area, Jaken? Or do you think that this Sesshomaru's orders do not merit your full attention and efforts?" If possible, Jaken went even paler, and tried to bow lower, as if to disappear into the soil itself. "Of-f course not Sesshomaru-sama. I just felt that it was best to…" "Enough, this Sesshomaru will decide what is best. You will return to camp with Ah-Un and gather wood for a fire"

Jaken scurried to do as his lord commanded. However, when he grabbed the reigns of the two-headed dragon, Ah-Un showed no inclination to obey him. As Jaken tugged harder, Ah-Un suddenly turned around, hitting the toad youkai with his tail and sending him flying back towards the clearing before heading there on his own. The dragon had obviously known exactly how his master felt and decided to take his own action. Sesshomaru held back a snort of amusement and turned towards the onna. "Since this Sesshomaru's retainer was incompetent in carrying out orders, an extra hour will be allowed in your gathering. Be aware that this Sesshomaru will now be monitoring your progress and no dallying will be tolerated. I suggest that you head toward the trees that you were previously wishing to visit before this Sesshomaru changes his mind about his generosity."

Kagome was speechless. Not only had Sesshomaru royally chewed out the walking wart, but he had admitted that his orders were being disobeyed in an almost apology. Then, shaking her head, she decided that she better hurry over to the apple trees before he changed his mind about the extended time limit. Not wanting to look like she was trying to run away, Kagome moved at a fast walk towards the trees rather than running, getting there in just a few moments. Fortunately, there were quite a few apples on the tree and several looked to be at the peak of ripeness. Unfortunately, they were all out of reach and the tree did not look easy to climb. Glancing at Sesshomaru, she decided against asking him for help, as there was no way in any of the seven layers of hell that he would do anything for her. Looking around, Kagome spotted a long branch that had fallen off and sighed. She would just have to settle for trying to knock some of the apple from there stems. She picked it up and snapped off the offshoots so that it would be easier to handle. Then, holding it awkwardly, she stood under the tree and thrust upwards, swinging back and forth in the hopes of knocking at least some apples down. She got more green apples than red ones, but manage to knock down five that were ripe enough to eat. Deciding that she had wasted enough time on the fruit tree, she looked around and spotted another berry bush. Picking all of the berries that were ripe and close to ripe, Kagome receive another shock. Sesshomaru actually helped her.

* * *

Following the ningin to the tree, Sesshomaru immediately noticed that there was no way she would be able to climb it. Wondering if she would just give up in despair, he was actually impressed when she stripped a branch and used it as a tool to knock some of the apples down to be gathered, although it was woefully inefficient. He was also impressed that the onna was not so stubborn to spend an excessive amount of time on the effort. However, he did wonder why she passed up several perfectly good tubers. Figuring that she did not notice them, he decided to extend a rare courtesy by pointing them out. After all, she was going to be his weapon. "Wench, why do you not gather the vegetables under your feet?" He gave an internal snort of amusement when the onna actually jumped. Looking down, the onna then said shyly "Forgive me Sesshomaru-sama, I have spent my entire life in a village and was not aware those were eatable." Sesshomaru again wondered about her origins. Even with his limited knowledge of ningins, he was aware that villagers still grew most of their own food. Very few things were purchased. How could this ningin not know what was and was not eatable?

Soon the extra hour had passed and bag he had given her was mostly full. Confident that the ningin had sufficient food for the day, Sesshomaru made a curt motion with his hand and then led the way back to the grove. Jaken had gathered a large pile of firewood and Sesshomaru ordered him to build a fire close to the tree when Kagome been tied up previously. After that had been done, Jaken was then order to fetch more water from the river. Kagome took a smaller stick from the pile of firewood and used it to make a spit for some of the vegetables and one of the apples. She then put them next to the fire to cook. Hoping that she would be granted enough time for them to finish, she dug out a few of the berries and another apple and ate those to take the edge off her immediate hunger. Once Jaken came back with the bucket of water, Kagome looked around for the cup that was used the night before. Not seeing it and not wanting to ruin her chance by asking for it, Kagome decided to hold her tongue and drank by cupping her hands. She was so thirsty that she thought the water tasted better than any soda or juice she had ever had back home. After about ten minutes, the apple and vegetables had finished cooking and Kagome hurried to eat them as soon as they cooled. Wishing that she had been able to get some meat, but glad she at least felt full, Kagome turned towards Sesshomaru and tucked her legs under her, wondering what fate he had in store for her now.

* * *

Sesshomaru noticed that the ningin had finished eating and was now looking at him, or more like staring. While she should be bowing down as a proper slave, she had behaved so far, so he would grant a reward by not correcting her, yet. Standing up, he walked over to Ah-Un and once again grabbed the rope, cup and jug of potion. Turing back to his prisoner, he noticed that she had paled. Good, she recognized that he had complete control of her life. He pulled her to her feet and jerked her arms behind her. Tying her hands behind her back again, he led her back to the tree and forced her to sit. Securing the onna to the tree, he came around and once again measured the potion into the cup. Kneeling down, he again allowed her to drink it at her pace and then gave her water, watching as she was once again drugged into unconsciousness. On he was certain that the ningin was complete under, he turned to his retainer to ascertain the extent of his disobedience that morning.

Fixing his retainer with a cold gaze, Sesshomaru said in a flat voice "Jaken, Explain to this Sesshomaru why you did not carry out his orders to the letter." Jaken was trembling. "My lord, I was merely carrying out your desires. Surely you meant to punish that filthy ningin by pretending to allow her to gather food and then humiliating and starving her with restrictions that would deny her the ability to do so." Sesshomaru was beyond furious at the audacity his servant was showing. If it were not for the fact that Jaken was currently needed, and for the amusement kicking him provided, he would gladly melt him at that very moment. "How dare you think to know this Sesshomaru's mind? When an order is given, this Sesshomaru expects it to be carried out to the letter, with no improvisation or embellishment from your limited understanding. In addition, this Sesshomaru made a promise to the wench. Despite her being a mere ningin onna, this Sesshomaru's promises are his bond. By your actions, you called this Sesshomaru's honor into question, and that is never acceptable. If this Sesshomaru ever hears of you doing so again, your death will be long and painful, is this understood?" "Y-yes my lord, while I am not worthy of your mercy, please forgive this lowly servant." "Enough, unsaddle Ah-Uh and take him to the river for washing. Make sure that he is bathed thoroughly. Now, get out of this Sesshomaru's sight."

Sitting down, Sesshomaru once again looked at the sleeping onna. The fact that he had not been aware that ningins required food daily reminded him that he knew next to nothing about their kind. Like most youkai, Sesshomaru felt himself superior to ningin and had made no effort to learn about their lives and what they needed to stay healthy. While Sesshomaru did have ningins living on his lands, he did not deal with them directly unless dire circumstances required it. Even then, it was ambassadors or noblemen and the visits were always short, none wanted to stay at the Western Citadel longer required. He never encouraged any of them to stay longer because the fear they had for him made the ningin population on the Western lands easier to control. Now, however, he had a ningin onna that he wanted to turn into a weapon. That would not be possible unless she was kept at the peak of health. Now he needed to know what to feed her, how often and how much. Then there were the problems with how much weaker ningin were than youkai. It was just towards the end of summer now, but how would the onna respond to the winds of autumn or the snows of winter? He would need to find out exactly how to cloth her against the elements. True, the onna would have some of the answers that he sought, but asking her would show his ignorance and could be construed as a sign of weakness on his part. She might also try to take advantage of his ignorance, and that could not be tolerated. Then there were the other problems of her day to day care while Yosutebito was crafting her bindings. Sesshomaru had planned on turning her care over to Jaken, but it was obvious that the toad youkai could not be trusted to not neglect her wellbeing. He supposed he could explain to Jaken why the ningin's health was of such importance, but there was no reason to do so. Jaken was a servant had had no right to question his master. If he felt that he was above this and could see past orders and into his master's intent, then he could not be trusted with such an important task and would need to be taught his place again. Taking her back to the Western Citadel would not work either. None there would harm her, since she his slave, but there were too many youkai around that could sense auras. Even with her Miko powers bound, the aura was still present. Everyone at the Citadel knew he had no use for ningin, and would never take one as a concubine, so the gossips would look even harder to determine why the onna was with him. Once the fact was determined she was a Miko, his plans of turning her into a weapon would also become known. Since even he could not remove all spies from such a large place as the Western Citadel, word would get out to the other lords and they would try to either capture or kill her before she was bound and trained. That was an annoyance he did not need. The best thing to do would be to keep the onna hidden until her Miko powers were trained to the point that they could be effectively used as a weapon. He had several small shiros scattered around the Western lands that would serve for the time being. One was even fairly close to Yosutebito's home, making it easier to access the sorcerer if need be. Yes, he would train the onna to be his weapon there. Now, as for taking care of her….

Jaken returned after washing Ah-Un. Sesshomaru-sama would not be happy to learn that the dragon had not co-operated with him at all, ducking its heads and lashing its tail so that Jaken had been beaten and nearly drowned several times. "Sesshomaru-sama, as you commanded, I have washed Ah-Uh. However, I must report that the dragon was most abusive towar…" "Jaken, cease your rambling. Fetch the sumi stone and parchment for this Sesshomaru and then finish grooming and saddling Ah-Uh." After Jaken had brought the writing supplies, Sesshomaru began to compose a letter to Fumiko, one of the healers at the Western Citadel. The ancient youkai had been there since Chichi-ue's time. Since Chichi-ue had been in the habit of inviting ningin nobles into the Citadel for conferences and even social events, Fumiko would be more aware of what the needs of the ningin onna were. She was also completely loyal to his house and would not speak of the Miko's presence to anyone, nor his plans for her. Turning the onna's care over to Fumiko would make perfect sense. Then Jaken could be demoted to errand boy until he learned his place. After explaining everything that would be happening and what would be required of her new position, Sesshomaru scattered drying sand on the parchment and summand Jaken to bring the office seal and some sealing wax. "Jaken, you will take this scroll directly to the healer's quarters and deliver it to Fumiko. It is not to be looked at by any other person. Once Fumiko has read it, provide her with whatever funds she requires and directions to the shiro near the Yosai Mountains. Once this this has been accomplished, return immediately to this Sesshomaru. If Fumiko has any messages or items that she wants delivered, you are to bring those as well." "But Sesshomaru-sama, why would you need a healer at the sh…" Sesshomaru turned to Jaken and glared at him "Are you questioning my orders?" "O-of course not Sesshomaru-sama, I will leave a once."

Once again Kagome clawed her way back into the world of consciousness, and once again she noticed that she felt less energy than when she went to sleep. Hearing a commotion, she noticed that Jaken was talking to Sesshomaru and tried to concentrate on the conversation. However, she was only able to pick out the "healer's", "funds", and "shiro". Then the diayoukai seemed to get angry and the smaller youkai for some reason and sent him off on the two-headed dragon. In all honesty, Kagome was glad that the annoyance was gone, but could not understand why she was having such a hard time focusing. Knowing what was going on could mean the difference between escape or continued imprisonment. Or even life or death. Shaking her head to try to clear out the cobwebs, she drew the attention of Sesshomaru. Realizing that he was starting to ask her questions, she started to panic. Her head was still was still in a fog and he was likely to get very angry that she was not giving him her full attention. In addition, she would need her wits about her to make sure he did not find out she was from the future. Maybe she could fend him off by telling him that the sleeping potion was affecting her? It was the truth, and he couldn't blame her for something that he was giving her. Well it was worth a try, if she was polite enough… "Please forgive me Sesshomaru-sama. I cannot seem to wake up from the sleeping potion and don't really understand what you are saying." Unfortunately, that did not seem to work, since Sesshomaru got up and started walking towards her.

* * *

Sesshomaru noticed the onna shake her head and realized that she was awake. It seemed that the potion was only a strong sedative the first time it was taken, or maybe it was because it was her normal sleeping time that she was unconscious for so long the first time. Deciding that now was as good a time as any to resume question her, he began with her place of birth. "Wench, you will tell this Sesshomaru your place of origin." After no answer for a few moments, Sesshomaru became to get annoyed, but thought that inferior ningin hearing might be the cause. Raising his voice slightly, he repeated the question. Again there was no answer. Just as he was about to again begin "training" the ningin on proper respect for her betters she spoke "Please forgive me Sesshomaru-sama. I cannot seem to wake up from the sleeping potion and don't really understand what you are saying." Walking over to the prisoner, he knelt down and took hold of her chin. Forcing her to look him, he noticed that her eyes were glassy and unfocused. Internally, he cursed. The potion was already beginning to affect her ability to think. He might have to wait to get his answers. Deciding to keep trying. He sat down in front of the onna and spoke slower and more simply, as if to a young pup. "Wench, tell this Sesshomaru how you got here." Kagome thought how to explain it without mentioning the future. "I come from a faraway village called Tokyo. I was captured by youkai and managed to escape near the village of Edo. One night we were attacked by a centipede youkai and I ran into Inuyasha's forest. When I ran in there, I was drawn to the tree that Inuyasha was pinned to and managed to free him from the spell. He killed the centipede and I have been traveling with him ever since." "Why did the youkai take you?" I was not sure, but I guess it was for my powers"

Sesshomaru thought about the onna's answers. He did no sense any lies from her this time, but she seemed to be withholding information as well. Deciding to come back to the question later, Sesshomaru went to the part of her answer that was puzzling him. "How was it possible that you broke the spell on the hanyou? That should only be possible for the one that placed the spell." "I do not understand that part, but the Miko at the village tells me that I am the reincarnation of the Miko Kikyou." Sesshomaru once again grabbed the onna's chin, forcing her to looking him in the eyes. "Impossible," He snarled. "That Miko has only been dead for fifty years. Reincarnation takes far longer to occur." Kagome whimpered "I can only tell you what has been told to me, Sesshomaru-sama. Even Inuyasha thought that I was Kikyou at first."

Still holding her chin in a firm grip, Sesshomaru took a good look at the Miko that he had taken prisoner. When his baka ifu kyodai had fallen in love with the Edo Miko, Sesshomaru had made a point of looking into her. Blood spells can be very potent, and he wanted to make sure that she was not going to use their shared parentage to try to attack him. While there was a slight resemblance between the two, the facial structure was different. Also, the Edo Miko had the muddy brown eyes that were common among ningins. However, this onna had eyes that were as blue as sapphires. Something that he had never seen in a ningin before. Most importantly was the aura. It was nothing like the Inuyasha's ex-lover. In fact, it seemed to be far too vast to be ningin at all. Yes, he was sure those fools believed she was this Kikyou's reincarnation, and she believed what they told her, but he was certain she was not. So what was she? Standing back up, Sesshomaru looked down on the onna and let loose some of his own aura, allowing it to press down on her. "You seek to hide things from this Sesshomaru wench, but the truth will be learned. How painful it is depends entirely on you. Think on that." Leaving the onna to her thoughts, Sesshomaru returned to his own place to meditate and think on what he had discovered.

* * *

As dusk was falling, Jaken had still not returned from his errand and the Western Citadel. Sesshomaru built up the fire and once again releases the prisoner to allow her to prepare a meal. After that was done, he tied her back up and administered the potion. However, after the onna dozed, he did not return to his meditation. Instead, placed his hand on her head and tried to get a better feel for her aura and powers. This was a risk before they were bound to him, but the mystery was just too intruding to leave alone. Surprisingly, her energy did not rise up to attack him. Instead, it washed over his as if investigating if he was friend or foe. What kind of Miko would not immediately see a youkai as the enemy? As an experiment, Sesshomaru pushed against her slightly with his aura, but not enough to hurt. Her aura pushed back with just a bit more force, as if in warning. Although every instinct in his mind screamed at him to dominate the small onna, Sesshomaru backed off, for now. That could come later, when he was training her powers to obey only him. For now, he had enough to think about with the onna's vague answers on her origins and the odd reactions of her powers to his.

As the moon reached its zenith, Jaken finally returned. As Sesshomaru guessed she would, Fumiko had sent Jaken with a list of instruction about what the onna would need. She had also sent Jaken to pick up foodstuffs for use until they reached the Yosai Mountain shiro. With Fumiko's ever present sense of responsibility. Sesshomaru was certain the shiro would be fully stocked for both youkai and ningin when they arrived. Sending Jaken to his rest. Sesshomaru slipped into his half sleeping state to await dawn. When dawn arrived, Sesshomaru had Jaken prepare the broth the Fumiko sent rather than let the onna forage for food. He then gave her the potion again and waited for her to go to sleep. Once again, he investigated the Miko energy, but did not try to threaten it. Instead, this time, he invited the energy to investigate his own, hoping that familiarizing it with him would make the binding that much easier. He also wanted to test if the potion was really affecting her will power. After all, this was the second day and he did not want a surprise attack as he was transporting her to the sorcerer. As soon as the onna awoke, Sesshomaru gather the kimono and hakamas that Jaken had purchased and cut her free. Dragging her towards the river, he thrust the clothing into the onna's hands and snarled at her. "You stink of sweat and my disgusting ifu kyodai. Wash and then return to the camp. Make sure that you dress in this clothing that then bring your indecent outfit back for disposal. Do not take too long or I will drag you back naked." Kagome was confused at what was going on around her. She would normally want to argue, but felt like obeying for some reason. However, she needed to point something out. "Sesshomaru-sama, how am I supposed to wash? I have no soap." Sesshomaru almost slapped his head but stopped himself at the last moment. "Do you know nothing wench? You use the sand on the river bank to scrub yourself. Now be quick before I send Jaken to bath you." Acting like he was leaving the onna to her own devices, Sesshomaru stepped out of sight and concealed his aura. While he would never stoop so low as to spy on her while she was bathing, he would monitor he aura and make sure she did not leave the area. That way, he could make sure that she did indeed no longer have the will to fight him and it was safe to take her to Yosutebito in the morning.

* * *

Looking at the river, Kagome thought about running away for a moment. However, that seemed like to much trouble. But she was still a modest person and checked that she was truly alone before she undressed. Stepping into the river, she shivered at the bite of the cold water. In truth, Sesshomaru did not need to worry that she would linger. Taking his advice, she used the sand to scrub he skin, hating the way it bit into the welts on her wrists. As soon as she felt clean, she climbed out and used her old uniform to dry off. Putting on the kimono and hakamas. But she could not figure out how to tie to Obi. Shrugging, she tied a simple bow knot and began to return to the clearing. However, she forgot her uniform on the bank and had to return. Hoping she would not be late, she rushed back and tripped on a tree root, cutting her hands and face. While she struggled to get up, she saw Sesshomaru stalking towards her. As she stammered an explanation about her tardiness, Sesshomaru simply pulled her to her feet and lead her back. Sitting her down, he tied her to the tree but left her hands free this time. Giving her some of the meat that had been roasting by the fire while she was bathing, he then left her alone for the rest of the afternoon until it was evening. Again, he allowed her to feed herself and then gave her the potion. As she was drifting off, she vaguely wondered about his change in attitude, but found that it was too hard to think about it.

Sesshomaru was pleased when he noticed that the onna's aura was not moving from the spot that he left her. After about ten minutes, she began to return. It was odd that she stopped and went back to the river, but spying on her, he found that she was picking up her odd clothing. Following behind, he smirked at her clumsiness and decided to collect her. Once they returned to camp, Sesshomaru decided that it would be easier to leave the onna's hands free so that she would be able to feed herself. Fumiko's instructions said that ningins actually needed to eat three times a day and should have meat or fish at least once a week. Giving the onna some roasting meat, he watch to make sure that she ate it all and then acted like he was ignoring her. In actuality, he was paying close attention to make sure she was not doing anything rebellious. Once dusk came along, he again allowed her to eat and then gave her the potion. After the onna was asleep, he spent a few hours allowing her Miko powers to familiarize themselves with his, and then took his rest. As soon as the sun rose, he again allowed her to eat and gave her the potion. He then gave instructions to Jaken to take Ah-Un and meet him at Yosutebito's meadow. He then gathered the onna in his arms and left for his journey.

* * *

**Oh boy, now Kagome no longer has the will to fight and is on her way for the sorcerer to "investigate" her powers. In addition, Sesshomaru does not believe she is Kikyou's reincarnations. So, what exactly will this investigation entail? And if she is not Kikyou's reincarnations, who or what is she?**

* * *

**Okay: The updated list of Japanese terms**

* * *

**Sama – Title of great respect. Does not have a literal translation**

**San – Title of respect, equivalent to Mr./Mrs.**

**Chichi-ue – A way of addressing your father that shows great respect. Literal translation – Father Above**

**Jii-san – Grandfather**

**Kaa-san - Mother**

**Otot-kun – Younger Brother**

**Imoto-chan **

**Nii-san – Older Brother**

**Nee-san – Older Sister**

**Otoko – Man or Bother**

**Ifu kyodai – Half Brother**

**Onna – Woman **

**Kodomo – Child**

**Ningin – Human**

**Baka – Fool or idiot**

**Youkai – There is actually no one translation for this word. It is often translated as demon, but that is not really accurate. They are more animal or elemental spirits, since they are not inherently evil.**

**Diayoukai – Royal Youkai**

**Hanyou – Half Youkai**

**Hakama – A type of pants. They are extremely baggy, so they will often look like a skirt until a person begins to walk.**


	4. Chapter Four: Curiosity Killed the Cat…

9

**Well, despite wishing on more than ten shooting stars, I still do not own Inuyasha. I can only write fan fiction about it. Hope you enjoy.**

**A/N: Sorry about the late update. My compute caught the Ebola of technology, I.E. a Trojan. It is all better now (After a bunch of work, losing EVERYTHING except the files they were able to back up, and $300). So I am back on track**

* * *

_Previous chapter:_ _Sesshomaru was pleased when he noticed that the onna's aura was not moving from the spot that he left her to bathe. After about ten minutes, she began to return. Following behind, he smirked at her clumsiness and decided to collect her. As soon as the sun rose, he again allowed her to eat and gave her the potion. He then gave instructions to Jaken to take Ah-Un and meet him at Yosutebito's meadow. He then gathered the onna in his arms and left for his journey. _

* * *

Chapter Four: Curiosity Killed the Cat….err Inu

Sesshomaru arrived at Yosutebito's meadow with the confused Miko in his arms. Since the journey was more than two and a half hours long, she had woken up from the potion, but was reeling from the effects of traveling via his light orb. Setting her down, Sesshomaru took the onna's upper arm in a firm grip and then flared his aura to announce his arrival. As soon as the hut appeared, Sesshomaru walked towards it, dragging his prisoner along. The monkey youkai greeted them at the door with a bow to the daiyoukai and an appraising glance at the Miko. Sesshomaru was amused, and shocked, when the onna pressed closer to him, as if she felt safer in his presence than the sorcerer's. Then again, considering that Yosutebito was about to test her powers, that could prove to be true.

* * *

Kagome was confused. When she drank the potion that morning they were still in the clearing. Now, Sesshomaru was holding her and they had just landed on a barren plateau. Once she had been set on her feet, Kagome felt a surge of Sesshomaru's power and then everything changed. The rocky soil became thick grass with wildflowers and the abrupt edges of the plateau were shielded by trees. There was even a small lake with a hut next to it. However, the idyllic surroundings were marred by an ominous aura that made Kagome want to hide. This option was not open to her, though, as Sesshomaru had her arm in a firm grip and was pulling her towards the hut. When they reached the hut, a monkey youkai emerged and bowed to Sesshomaru. But the way he looked at her made Kagome even more nervous. Without even realizing what she was doing, Kagome moved closer to Sesshomaru to shield herself from the strange youkai. Something bad was about to happen, she just knew it. But she could not clear her thoughts enough to figure out what to do.

* * *

"Welcome Sesshomaru-sama" the sorcerer said in a fawning voice. "If you will just follow me we can get started." Pulling his reluctant captive along, Sesshomaru entered the hut. Once inside, he barely manage to restrain his instinct to wrinkle his nose at the odors that assaulted him. The onna had no such reluctance and started coughing and sneezing. Yosutebito paid his guests' discomfort no mind and led the way to the back room of his home. Once there, he went to a table and picked up a bowl, jar, and a knife. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at these items, then felt a tugging at his arm. Turning his head, he saw that the onna had gone wide-eyed at the sight of the knife and was now trying to pull free from his grasp. Tugging his prisoner in front of himself so that he could control her better, Sesshomaru addressed Yosutebito about the test he was about to perform. "What is the meaning of this? This Sesshomaru told you that my prize was not to be harmed." The sorcerer glanced at Sesshomaru nervously. "Don't worry Sesshomaru-sama. The knife is only to make a small cut. I need the Miko's blood to help determined her powers. Once I have gathered the required amount, I will heal the cut with the ointment in this jar." Sesshomaru was not exactly pleased with the information, as the knife had strange symbols etched in the blade and was giving off an unknown aura. However, the sorcerer was his only chance for binding the onna's powers. Nodding his assent, Sesshomaru took firm hold of the struggling Miko and allowed Yosutebito to cut the Miko's arm. The onna whined as the blood began to flow. After a small amount had been gathered in the bowl, the sorcerer grabbed the arm above the cut to stop the flow of blood. However, when he went to put the salve on the cut, a pink glow surrounded the arm and the cut was healed. Sesshomaru and Yosutebito looked at one another in surprise. The Miko's powers were supposedly sealed, even against unconscious use. Yosutebito took the bowl back over to the table and poured the contents into a pot that was boiling over a fire. He then beckoned the daiyoukai and Miko to a circle that had been drawn on the floor. Telling Sesshomaru to make the onna sit in the center, the sorcerer took the contents of the boiling pot and began pouring it into the star and suns design that had been placed around the circle. As he poured the potion, the symbols began to glow and create a barrier around the Miko. After all of the symbols had been filled in, the barrier began to shrink and fade into the Miko's skin. The onna screamed as though in pain. Just as Sesshomaru turned to Yosutebito to demand an explanation, there was an explosion that knocked both the daiyoukai and Yosutebito back into the walls of the hut. Once the smoke had cleared, the two youkai saw that the sorcerer's lab had been destroyed and the Miko was surrounded by a barrier that was glowing a soft pink.

* * *

Yosutebito turned to Sesshomaru with an incredulous expression. "You did give her the potion as instructed, right?" "Do you think this Sesshomaru a fool? The potion was administrated by this Sesshomaru personally to your exact specifications." "I have never seen a Miko with this much power. That explosion should only have been possible for a fully trained Miko that was not sealed" Sesshomaru snarled at the sorcerer. "Are you telling this Sesshomaru that you are not capable of binding her powers?" "No my lord", Yosutebito said, shaking at the daiyoukai's anger. "I will simply need to use a stronger spell on the binding. However, we will need to wait another day to allow the sealing potion to take effect. I cannot test her powers at the moment." Sesshomaru stared at the Miko and the barrier that she had created. He wondered how he was going to retrieve her so that they could continue to administer the potion. The he noticed something. Every time the sorcerer tried to approached, the Miko's aura flared in warning. However, when no one was near, it was calmer, almost curious. Like when it had been investigating his aura back at the camp. When he was investigating the Miko's aura at the camp, it only became aggressive when the onna felt threatened. So, if she was approached in a non-threatening manner, they should be able to pass the barrier. Approaching the onna slowly, Sesshomaru flared his aura with an invitation to investigate, just as he did back at the camp. As he approached, the Miko's aura flared suspiciously, but did not attack. Once Sesshomaru reached the Miko, he scooped her up and exited the hut. Once outdoors, the Miko's aura calmed down, showing that Sesshomaru's theory that it was reacting to threats was valid. Placing the Miko under a tree, Sesshomaru allowed some of his poison gas to flow over her to ensure that she stayed unconscious. Returning to Yosutebito's hut, Sesshomaru called to him to discuss the future testing. "This Sesshomaru has determined that the Miko's energy responds to physical threats. How aggressive are the tests that you have planned?" Yosutebito was again surprised. What type of Miko, or even ningin, did not automatically see youkai as a threat? Still, this gave him a little bit of time to work with. While many of the test used stress to coax the aura to emerge, there were several that were not painful and those could be performed while they were waiting for the Miko to receive more of the potion that would seal her powers. "That is indeed helpful Sesshomaru-sama. There are several test that I can run over the next couple of days that will not overly stress the Miko. While I generally do not start with these ones, I will be able to begin to gauge her powers while the potion is further sealing her powers." "Hn, sorcerer. For your sake, this Sesshomaru hopes that you will be able to gather the information that you need. Remembered, the protection of the Western lands can be revoked at this Sesshomaru's discretion." Returning to the Miko, Sesshomaru decided to continue to familiarize himself with her aura until the toxin wore off.

* * *

Kagome woke up with stiff limbs and a raging headache. All she wanted to do was snuggle under her covers and go back to sleep. Surely kaa-san would understand that she was too sick for school today, right? But when Kagome went to grab her blanket, it was not there. Did she kick it off during the night? And why is the sun so bright? It must be late morning. So did kaa-san know that she is sick and could not go to school? If that is the case, she should let her know that she is awake. Kagome tried to get up but her head started spinning and her vision was blurry. What happened? Why can't she remember what caused her to feel this way? "Kaa-san, kaa-san, something's wrong. I don't think I can go to school today. I feel really sick." "Wench, this Sesshomaru does not appreciate being ignored for some fantasy." When Kagome heard that cold voice, it was as though someone dumped ice water on her. She remembered the strange monkey youkai cutting her arm. She remembered being placed in circle with sun and moon designs and then that same strange youkai pouring a potion made with her blood on it. She remembered a tainted aura attacking her. Then everything went black. Now it appeared that she was outside, but Kagome had no memory of leaving the hut. What were Sesshomaru and that strange youkai after anyway? Whatever it was, Kagome hoped that they got it, because she never wanted to go through something like that again. At this point, about all she could do is lay as still as possible and hope that the pain would go away soon. Unfortunately, now that she was awake, tall, pale and frigid seemed to want to have a conversation. Great, not only does she have a headache the size of Mount Fuji, but now she has to concentrate on not spilling the beans about the future.

It had been a few hours since the explosion in Yosutebito's hut. Sesshomaru was still sitting beside the Miko watching the dance of her aura and allow his to brush up against it every once in a while. Sesshomaru was hoping that this process of slow familiarization would counteract the Miko's instinctive reactions to threats. When he noticed that the Miko's aura began to settle into a waking pattern, Sesshomaru backed up slightly and waited for her to open her eyes. However, instead of getting up, the onna started calling for her kaa-san and complaining about feeling ill and something called "school". Feeling ill after such an explosion was completely normal, and thinking about her kaa-san right after waking might be understandable, but what was this "school" that being ill would keep her from? Hmm, if the onna was not feeling well, then she would not be on her guard as much either. Perhaps it is time to ask more questions. Of course, first it was time to remind her exactly where she is and who is alpha. "Wench, this Sesshomaru does not appreciate being ignored for some fantasy." Sesshomaru watched the onna's reaction to his words. She paled as she remembered where she was and the day's events. Good, she would be less inclined to lie to him. "Wench, you will tell this Sesshomaru more about the place you came from. What is this "school" that you were babbling of earlier?"

* * *

Kagome was relieved, school was probably the easiest thing to explain away. "School is a place to go for education Sesshomaru-sama. I was actually on my way there when I was captured." Sesshomaru looked at her strangely "Your family is wealthy enough to educate you?" "No, no. The shrine makes a decent income, but we are by no means wealthy. Our er... area believes that an educated populace is valuable Sesshomaru-sama, so all children are provided an education free of charge from the time they are six until they are eighteen. You can then pay for further education if you want." Sesshomaru decided to put aside the question as to why a shrine would need to make money rather than be supported by the village and find out why the onna was not trained. "Wench, if you live in a shrine, how is it that you are not trained as a Miko?" "In Tokyo, Miko's are only considered helpers to the priests, Sesshomaru-sama. We have not had one with powers for many generations. Probably because there are no powerful youkai around to attack. Even most of our priests do not have much power. My jii-san can do exorcisms, but not much else" "And your Otou-san?" A sadness radiated from the onna that surprised Sesshomaru with its intensity. However, the sadness also seems to be old, as the sharp edges had been ground down. "I do not remember what my tou-san could do Sesshomaru-sama. He died when I was five. I was playing outside the shrine and a car…t lost control. Tou-san was able to push me out of the way, but he was not able to save himself." Just as Sesshomaru was about to question the onna as to why her Miko powers did not rescue her from the youkai that captured her, Yosutebito put in an appearance. It seemed that the next test was ready.

* * *

"Sesshomaru-sama, everything is now prepared." Yosutebito said, bowing. "If you bring the Miko to the center of the center of the field, we can get started." Seeing that the onna was unable to move, Sesshomaru picked her up and began to follow the sorcerer. As he was walking, he hear a constant mumble of "no" and "I don't think I can go through that again" coming from his captive. However, Sesshomaru did not bother to acknowledge her worries or even glance down at her. Soon they came to an area in the field that had been cleared. In the center were two seven-pointed stars. Where the points were touching, a large scrying bowl had been placed. Sesshomaru put down the onna in the one of the diagrams and then turned to Yosutebito, who was sitting in the other. "What is the plan this time sorcerer? The Miko is already weakened and this Sesshomaru does not wish permanent damage to occur to that which belongs to him." Yosutebito turned to Sesshomaru and lowered his head in respect. Do not worry Sesshomaru-sama. There is no chance of the Miko being hurt. All I will be doing is using my aura to blanket hers. The scrying bowl in the center will measure how much power I have to use to push down her aura. While this is not a completely accurate test, it will give us a general idea to work with." Sesshomaru stepped out of the heptagram as Yosutebito began to push his dark aura towards the Miko, whose pure aura began to respond.

In theory, the plan was sound. There was no actual threat, just pushing, so that Miko's aura should not have responded violently. However, that is not what happened in practice. Perhaps the Miko's aura did not like being blanketed. Perhaps it recognized some dark intent in the other aura. Or perhaps it even recognized the other aura as belonging to the one who had caused pain before. No matter what the cause, Yosutebito had only been pushing at the Miko's aura for a few minutes before there was an actual growling sound. Apparently, this was a warning, and the only one at that. When Yosutebito did not pull back, the Miko's power exploded once again. This time, however, it was focused towards the sorcerer. Yosutebito was thrown from his heptagram and landed several feet away. The scrying bowl was shattered into dozens of pieces and the heptagrams were erased so completely that it looked as if they were never even there. All through this, Sesshomaru had felt little more than a stiff breeze. Glancing at the onna. He saw that she had once again fainted and there was a pink glow surrounding her. However, this time, the violent lashing and threat of purification was missing. So it seems that her aura did respond differently according to the nature of the threat. Sesshomaru went over to the onna a picked her up. Turning to Yosutebito, he saw that the sorcerer had recovered and was coming towards him. "Yosutebito, there will be no more testing today. This Sesshomaru suggests that you think carefully before about your methods before continuing tomorrow. There will be no mercy if you fail." Yosutebito cringed. "Of course Sesshomaru-sama, I would never fail in a task that you gave me. However, due to the Miko's unusual nature, it may take a few more days than the promised four." Sesshomaru's only answer was a cold glare, then he turned and walked away.

* * *

When Sesshomaru returned to the trees, he saw that Jaken had arrived with Ah-Un. The little toad youkai had heard the commotion in the meadow and was now falling over himself trying to figure out what happened and if his lord needed assistance. "Sesshomaru-sama, what was that explosion? Has that filthy ningin been causing problems? Please allow me to discipline her with the ninto…" Jaken's ramblings were abruptly stopped when Sesshomaru's foot came down firmly on his head. Depositing his burden under a large tree, Sesshomaru turned to his retainer and began giving orders on setting up camp. "Jaken, we will be here for several days. Gather firewood and then unpack the necessary supplies from Ah-Uh." Hearing a moan, Sesshomaru turned back to his prisoner. Staring down at her, he wondered how so much power could be contained in such a small and weak frame. Then the onna shifted slightly, exposing a leather cord that Sesshomaru had not noticed before. Pulling the cord out from under her kimono, Sesshomaru saw that it was holding a small bottle with what appeared to be a shard of a pink stone. Strangely, the pink was almost perfectly matched to the pink that was in her Miko aura. Severing the cord with his claws, Sesshomaru brought the bottle up to eye level for closer inspection. It was then that he felt the slight pulse of power from the shard. It was as if it was calling to him. Trying to temp him to join his power to its. Just as he felt that pulse, Sesshomaru felt the onna's aura wash over him. It wrapped around the power that the shard was sending out, attempting draw all of it back into the shard and contain it. The attempt was not entirely successful, Sesshomaru could still feel power emanating from the shard, but it was dimmed. Sesshomaru was wondering what this shard could be. Obviously the onna was using her Miko powers to keep it contained and that is why he did not notice it before. But why would something try to temp him to join powers? Then it hit him. The Shikon No Tama. That accursed jewel created by Midoriko and said to increase the powers of youkai. Of course he, Sesshomaru, would never seek such false power. But many lesser beings would. Still, how was it possible that this onna possessed even a small part of the Shikon? The jewel was burned in the funeral pyre of the Edo Miko that Inuyasha had fallen in love with. And indeed, even with its reappearance, how would such a powerful object be broken? It seemed that there would be another round of questions when the onna woke.

* * *

For the second time that day, Kagome came to with a throbbing headache and the desire to go right back to sleep. Prying open eyelids that felt like sandpaper, Kagome saw that Jaken and Ah-Un were now with them. The little toad youkai was tending something over the fire while the dragon youkai watching her, just as he used to do back at the old clearing. Hearing a noise, Kagome turned her head and saw Sesshomaru sitting a few feet away. Dangling from one of his clawed hands was her shard bottle. Instinctively, her hands flew to her throat. "So, I see that you recognize what is in this Sesshomaru's hand. Tell me wench, how long did you think to keep such a thing a secret? Now, explain to this Sesshomaru how it is that you have the Shikon No Tama when it disappeared from this realm many years ago." Kagome stared at the daiyoukai, her mind going over every scenario that could possibly get her out of this situation. Finally, Sesshomaru snapped and was face to face with her "This Sesshomaru has not the patience for you to stare like befuddled calf wench. You will explain the appearance of this bauble _Now_." Feeling overwhelmed, Kagome began to speak before her mind could even comprehend what she was telling him. "The jewel came from within my body Sesshomaru-sama. When the centipede youkai chased me into Inuyasha's forest, she bit me in the side and the Shikon No Tama fell out. It was then that I freed Inuyasha from the spell and he killed the youkai to retrieve the jewel. Another reason they feel that I am Kikyou's reincarnation" "Hn, I am surprised that fool did not try to claim it for himself." A small smile passed Kagome's lips at the memory. "Oh, but he did Sesshomaru-sama. He even went as far as to threaten my life and the lives of the villagers to try to force us to hand it over. Because of that, Kaede baa-san, the current village Miko, put a kotodama no nenju on him. Now whenever I say "Osuwari" he comes crashing down like a bag of rocks." Horrified, Kagome put her hands over her mouth. She realized that she had just given Sesshomaru a weapon against Inuyasha. Sesshomaru, however, smirked. "Appropriate that the hanyou is now reduced to the level of a pet dog." Bristling at the slight against her friend, Kagome forgot about her fear of the Western lord and was about to leap to Inuyasha's defense. However, Sesshomaru spoke before she could let loose her temper. "Now, you will explain to this Sesshomaru how the Shikon No Tama came to be broken and where the rest of it is." Narrowing his eyes, Sesshomaru then gave a chilling warning. "And do not think to lie to me wench. This Sesshomaru knows the effect of this accursed artifact. If disaster comes to the Western lands because you attempt to withhold information, then the pain will be revisited upon you ten-fold." Kagome swallowed past a large lump in her throat. She Knew Sesshomaru was not going to like her answer and was worried what he was going to do to her. "A crow youkai stole to Shikon No Tama Sesshomaru-sama, and I was trying to retrieve it with Inuyasha's help. The youkai was using the power of the Shikon so much that the only way the stop it was a purification arrow. Unfortunately, I am not a great shot, so I used a foot of the youkai that Inuyasha had severed earlier. When my arrow collided with the crow youkai, the foot had not guided it to the body like I had assumed it would. Instead, my arrow was guided straight to the Shikon No Tama and, well, it shatter. That fragment was the only one that landed near the village. Inuyasha and I were about to set off to track down the other fragments when you captured me." "How did the two of you plan to do this, wench? If you had no idea where the shards went, then you would not know where to look." "We intended to gather rumors of the shards, Sesshomaru-sama. Once I am close enough, about one hundred yards or so. I can sense the shards. Then, when we get within visual range, I can see them no matter where they are hidden. It does not matter if they are in the ground, in an object or if someone has swallowed them. I can pinpoint their location with complete accuracy."

* * *

Sesshomaru kept his face blank. However, his mind was in turmoil. First, there was the manner in which the Shikon made its reappearance. Then there was the fact that this onna, no, this Miko, had enough power to shatter something like the Shikon No Tama. No wonder it was difficult to measure her powers. Still, Sesshomaru was reluctant to give Yosutebito this information. He knew that the monkey youkai wanted to siphon off some of her Miko power, despite his warning. Knowing that she was the current source of the Shikon No Tama, And powerful enough to shatter it, might make him ignore the threat and try something. Despite what Sesshomaru had warned, he did not want to kill the sorcerer, at least until he had finished the binding spell. Then he would gladly slaughter the youkai if the fool were to go against his orders. Deciding that he had enough information think over for one night, Sesshomaru stood and beckoned Jaken to bring the onna's supper. He had also order a blanket to be brought to her, since his foolish retainer had failed to build the fire near where she would sleep. Sesshomaru remember the instructions that Fumiko had sent regarding ningin and cold. If the onna was weakened by becoming ill, then the testing would take longer. You will eat now. Eat everything that is given, you have much to do tomorrow. Turning to walk away, he her the onna say in a frightened voice. "I have to go through that again? Why?" Dropping the blanket in a heap, Jaken bristled at the question. "Filthy ningin, how dare you question the great Sesshomaru-sama. Be grateful he is sparing your worthless life. He should be torturing you to de..." Sesshomaru cut him off with a simple command of "Jaken." At this point in time, it would not do to have her more fearful. Once she had finished eating, he went over to administer to night's potion. The onna looked at him with fear and tears brimming in her eyes. Still she downed the potion without complaint and was soon sleeping soundly.

Sesshomaru had gone into a meditative state to better ponder the information he had received that day. However, he still was aware of the world around him, so he was not surprised when Yosutebito appeared a few hours after moonrise. "Sesshomaru-sama, I have thought about the problems with the Miko's aura attacking. I believe the solution is to test it while she is unconscious. If you please Sesshomaru-sama, tomorrow do not give her any food. Simply give her to potion as soon as she wakes, that way it will have a greater effect. Also, increase to dose to half again as much. If you will then bring her to the cleared area in the field, I will have everything prepared. I am positive that this time I will not fail you my lord." "Be certain that you do not sorcerer, for this Sesshomaru is not known for his mercy."

* * *

Unfortunately for Yosutebito, the next three days went pretty much the same as the first one. He tried using everything to subdue the Miko so her powers could be tested, but nothing worked. He tried testing her when she was under the potion in the morning. He tried testing her when she was under the potion in the evening. He tried testing when the potion had been doubled. He tried testing her when spells of sealing had been cast around her. Each time he was given one warning and then her aura attacked him. Each time the attacks grew more violent in nature, although none were strong enough to permanently maim or kill. Throughout it all, Sesshomaru kept up his stoic face and veiled threats regarding failure. However, within his mind he was not surprised at all. Since the Miko had brought back the Shikon No Tama and then managed to shatter it, was it truly hard to believe that it would be well-nigh impossible to seal her aura by force, at least until it was properly bound? And, in truth, it was rather amusing to see Yosutebito constantly thrown about like a kodomo's doll. The sorcerer had an over-inflated opinion of his powers and needed to humbled somewhat. However, Sesshomaru was also confused. There was Always a warning and the attacks were Never meant to do permanent damage. While the onna did seem to have some sense of self preservation, she had no killing instinct. How could someone like that possibly survive, even with the amount of power she has. It made Sesshomaru even more curious about the land of her birth. If what she said was true, most of the populace was educated, meaning that they would make perfect scribes and lower administrators, ningin or not. They were not used to powerful youkai, so they would have little to no defense to one such as he. Even if he did not go in as a conqueror, he could probably get a most favorable treaty. Yes, he would need to get more information about her home. But that was for later. After the first day of Yosutebito humiliations, Sesshomaru had an idea of how her strength could be gauged, although he kept it to himself. After all, the sorcerer had made a promise, and should suffer the consequences of failing to keep it

Yosutebito came limping into camp on the fourth day and bowed low to Sesshomaru, his head to the ground and his arms starched before him. There was an air of utter defeat surrounding him. "I have failed you Sesshomaru-sama. I can only beg that you will spare my life, as you have seen the extent of this Miko's powers for yourself. For some reason, nothing can seal them. She even seems to be able to fight off the mind numbing effects of the potion. It has only made her more docile, not completely compliant as it should have." Sesshomaru stared down at the prostrated sorcerer. "It is true that you have failed this Sesshomaru. However, I find that I still need you to create the bindings, so your life will be spared this time. Be aware that this is your final chance." The monkey youkai paled. "But Sesshomaru-sama, I cannot bind a power that I cannot measure. The binding will either be too weak and shatter or too strong and destroy the one that they have bound. There is only a small chance of them working." Sesshomaru continue give an icy glare. Just as Yosutebito was beginning to squirm, he spoke. "You failed because you relied too much on your magic and not on the cunning of a warrior. This Sesshomaru, on the other hand, is not such a fool. The onna is too weak at the moment for further testing. She will rest for the next two days. On the evening of the second day, have your most powerful measuring device prepared. This Sesshomaru succeed where you have failed.

* * *

True to his word, Sesshomaru came into the center of the meadow on the evening of the second day, the unconscious Miko in his arms. Seeing a jade scrying bowl in the center of the cleared area, he turned to Yosutebito. "How much distance does there need to be between us and the bowl sorcerer?" Yosutebito was a little frightened of what the daiyoukai planned to do. After all, no protective seals or diagrams had been set. Still, he dared not question the Western lord. "There should be seven feet between each of you and the scrying bowl, Sesshomaru-sama." Putting the Miko down at the required distance, Sesshomaru settled himself on the opposite side. Yosutebito was getting more and more nervous and finally spoke. "Sesshomaru-sama, may I ask what you plan to do?" "No." Sesshomaru growled. "And do not interrupt this Sesshomaru again." Unknown to any but Ah-Un, Sesshomaru had been investigating the Miko's aura for the last six days. He had also been allowing the Miko to investigate his aura in return. Even though it was on a completely subconscious level, the Miko's aura no longer saw him as threatening, more as a power that could be useful in training itself. Sesshomaru fully intended to use that to coax the aura to fully show itself this night. He had chosen night because the aura would be more visible to him and because the Miko herself always seemed to be in a deeper sleep, allowing instinct to take control. Pushing his aura out towards the Miko, he allowed it to brush against hers. With his power, he also sent a promise of information, much as he had seen inu parents do while he was in court. This technique was used to encourage pups to make use of their full powers and learn new ones. While he did not want to strengthen the Miko, at least not yet, he hoped that it would serve the same purpose of drawing out her full power. True to his expectation, her aura began to try to latch onto his, however, he would not allow it to draw power from him. Instead, he drew back, pulling the Miko's aura out as he spiraled up. Sesshomaru was astounded at how far he had to go before the Miko was no longer able to follow him. Most youkai were two or three centuries old before they could even begin to reach the amounts of energy that the fail onna so effortlessly wielded. Holding his aura steady, Sesshomaru spoke. "Yosutebito, do you have the information that you need?" The sorcerer came out of daze to pull his attention back to the scrying bowl. It glowed blue, showing that it had successfully measured the energy that was crackling between the daiyoukai and the Miko. "Y-yes Sesshomaru-sama. I have a measurement of the Miko's power now. I will be able to determine what is required to craft the binding." Sesshomaru stood and walked over the after her aura had been completely exposed, she seemed even smaller, although not so frail. While much of her powers had retreated back into her body, there was still much that was free, eager to explore. Sesshomaru began the delicate task of soothing that power into a sleeping state. Once that had been accomplished, he picked her up and turned to the sorcerer. "As you have no more need of the Miko, this Sesshomaru will take his servants and depart. Directions will be left so that you may find the shiro where this Sesshomaru will be currently residing. Regular reports on your progress will be expected." With that, Sesshomaru began to walk back to the camp to collect Jaken and Ah-Un. He was eager to leave the unsetting presence and foul odors that Yosutebito's home always seemed to give off, even when outdoors. His shiro at the Yosai Mountains would be a welcome respite.

* * *

**Waaaahhaaaa. Poor, poor Yosutebito. Ok, I actually don't feel the least bit sorry for the jerk. So, to all those that were hating me for sealing Kagome's powers, turns out that they weren't. You just had to threaten her to activate them. (Remember, she has known that she is a Miko at this point for a month, tops. She is running on almost complete instinct.) And Sesshomaru was smart enough to figure out a way to get around the fact that her power would attack even when Kagome was unconscious. Of course, he is the "Killing Perfection", which means he is probable a tactical genius as well. Sesshomaru is also getting more answers to his questions about "what" Kagome really is. (Shikon Miko, the person that shattered the jewel, etc.) Although we still don't know how a ningin could pull out the Tessaiga or have that much power. But don't worry, we'll get there, eventually;)**

* * *

**Japanese terms**

* * *

**The list is getting to long to update at the end of each chapter. I am have posted the terms on my profile instead **


	5. Chapter Five: And Satisfaction Brought H

7

**If wishes were fishes, we would all own a bit of Inuyasha. But they aren't and we don't. We just get to flex our creative muscles a bit.**

* * *

_Unknown to any but Ah-Un, Sesshomaru had been investigating the Miko's aura for the last six days. He had also been allowing the Miko to investigate his aura in return. Sesshomaru fully intended to use that to coax the aura to fully show itself this night. Pushing his aura out towards the Miko, he allowed it to brush against hers. With his power, he also sent a promise of information, much as he had seen inu parents do while he was in court. This technique was used to encourage pups to make use of their full powers and learn new ones. While he did not want to strengthen the Miko, at least not yet, he hoped that it would serve the same purpose of drawing out her full power. True to his expectation, her aura began to try to latch onto his, however, he would not allow it to draw power from him. Instead, he drew back, pulling the Miko's aura out as he spiraled up. Sesshomaru was astounded at how far he had to go before the Miko was no longer able to follow him. Most youkai were two or three centuries old before they could even begin to reach the amounts of energy that the fail onna so effortlessly wielded. Holding his aura steady, Sesshomaru spoke. "Yosutebito, do you have the information that you need?" The sorcerer came out of daze to pull his attention back to the scrying bowl. It glowed blue, showing that it had successfully measured the energy that was crackling between the daiyoukai and the Miko. "Y-yes Sesshomaru-sama. I have a measurement of the Miko's power now. I will be able to determine what is required to craft the binding." "As you have no more need of the Miko, this Sesshomaru will take his servants and depart. Directions will be left so that you may find the shiro where this Sesshomaru will be currently residing. Regular reports on your progress will be expected." With that, Sesshomaru began to walk back to the camp to collect Jaken and Ah-Un. He was eager to leave the unsetting presence and foul odors that Yosutebito home always seemed to give off, even when outdoors. His shiro at the Yosai Mountains would be a welcome respite._

* * *

Chapter Five: And Satisfaction Brought Him Back

Kagome snuggled deeper into her silken sheets and down pillow, taking comfort in how the fur from her cat, Buyo, was tickling her nose. She had the worst nightmare and was grateful to be waking up in her own bed. She dreamed that she had fallen into the Sengoku Jidai and been captured by a youkai who was a power mad dictator. If that did not merit five more minutes of sleep, she did not know what did. As Kagome went to push Buyo a little further down, she stopped; that fur did not belong to her cat. The fur was from a fur blanket. Come to think of it, she had never had silk sheets in her life, and her pillow was synthetic, not down. Sitting up with a start, Kagome realized that she was in a strange room. Great, this meant that her nightmare was her reality. Although why she was in a nice room instead of tied to a tree was a mystery, although an admittedly pleasant one. Fighting the urge to go back to sleep until the Kamis decided to stop throwing her curve balls, Kagome swung her legs off the futon so that she could look around the room that was now her prison. It was an unusually nice place to keep a prisoner, looking more like a guest room that a cell. It was medium sized, with sparse, but well-made furniture. The futon was on a small platform rather than the floor, allowing for additional padding. The furs on the futon were thick and in good condition, assuring that the sleeper would not get cold. And the silk sheets were of the highest quality. There was a dressing table that had a mirror to apply make-up and a latticed window with actual glass. Both the mirror and window glass showed that the owner had wealth, as these were things that only the nobility or the wealthiest of merchants cold afford. Rounding out the furniture was a wardrobe, table and several pillows for sitting or kneeling. Kagome also noticed that there were two sliding doors leading from the room. Once was the tradition rice paper and the other was solid wood. Deciding that the first order of business was to determine where she was, Kagome got off the futon and began to explore.

Since they were the least likely to be guarded, Kagome went first to the rice paper doors. Sliding them open, the feudal version of a washroom was exposed. After a quick search found nothing helpful, Kagome returned to the main room to try the wooden doors. However, they seemed to be locked tight. After five minutes of pushing and tugging, and one undignified fall, Kagome gave up on the doors and went over to the wardrobe. Opening the carved doors exposed several kimonos, hakamas and sleeping yukatas, but nothing that could be used to escape. Examining the window, she saw that the wooden lattice was too think to be easily broken, and that there was a walled courtyard outside. Even if she did manage to get through the lattice, she would still need to get over the wall. Sitting down with a sigh, Kagome stared at the door, wondering what was going to happen next.

Fumiko listened to the young Miko as she moved about the room. Deciding that it was best to let her determine for herself that there was no escape, the healer waited outside the door until there were no longer the sounds of movement. Once everything was quiet, Fumiko picked up her tray and entered the bedroom. Good morning young Miko. My name is Fumiko and I am one of Sesshomaru-sama's healers. I brought you some breakfast, and then you will need to take your medicine." Kagome looked at the older youkai warily. She seemed nice, but, after the last several days, Kagome was not about to trust that. Deciding that it was best to play it safe for now, she greeted the onna the same way she would did Jaken. "Thank you Fumiko-san, is it possible that I can clean up first. It has been several days since I have been able to have a proper bath." Fumiko looked at the young onna. She may be an adult by ningin standards, but her aura and personality seemed more like a half grown pup. "I am afraid kodomo that my orders are to give you this right away. However, you can change into something more comfortable first, if you would like. After you wake up again, I will take you to the bathing area. "

Kagome thought about the offer to change clothes. She would like to see if she could escape on the way to the bathing area, and a sleeping yukata was not the best attire for that. However, she was afraid that she would raise too much suspicion if she did not take the offer to get more comfortable. Thanking the healer, Kagome went over to the wardrobe and pulled out a sleeping yukata. Since it was apparent that Fumiko was not going to leave, she went into the washroom to change. After coming back out, Kagome saw that a significant breakfast had been set out on the table. Sitting down, she motioned to the food. "There is no way I am going to be able to eat all of this." The elderly youkai smiled "just eat as much as you are able. You have been through a lot in the past several days and you are sure to need more than you normally eat because of that." Cocking her head to the side, the healer added "if you will let me know what you like to eat, I can try to make sure that you have that." Pausing while eating, Kagome gave Fumiko a surprised look. "Why would you do that for me? I am just a prisoner. For that matter, why am I in such a nice room. It is not that I am complaining, but it has been made clear to me that my comfort not what is important." Fumiko nodded at the confused Miko. "I understand that you are confused, and scared. And I know that you have been through a lot the last little while, but it is not my place to explain everything. Just know that everything has been necessary." Kagome could not see how the things that Sesshomaru put her through could be considered 'necessary', but decided not to pursue it any longer. Eating about half the food, Kagome took the potion without argument. Her last though before falling unconscious was that this may be the best chance she had to escape.

* * *

Fumiko looked at the young Miko as she fell asleep. It had been years since she finished raising her pups, but this young onna brought out her maternal instincts. Making sure that the onna was properly covered, Fumiko cleaned up the remains of the meal and went to report to her lord. Walking to the study, Fumiko knocked and waited for permission to enter. Once the door opened, she found the lord of the West going over the scrolls that had been brought for his signature. Bowing, she gave her report "I have given the Miko her breakfast and the potion. Her only objection was that she wanted to bathe first. I told her that she would be allowed to go to the bath house when she woke up." Sesshomaru looked up and nodded at the old youkai. "Very well, you will see to the Miko's care for the time being, This Sesshomaru has not the time to deal with her until the bindings have been completed. Fumiko hesitated "Sesshomaru-sama, the Miko also expressed concern about what is going to happen. I told her that everything had been necessary, but did not elaborate. She is still quite scared. She may be an adult, but her manner is more that of a lost pup." Sesshomaru look at the healer and raised an eyebrow "She is a weapon to be used, Fumiko, not a pup to be raised." Fumiko bowed again "I understand that my lord. However, the more confused and frightened the Miko is, the more likely she is to rebel." Giving a nod, Sesshomaru decided to trust the healer in this. "Very well, you may tell her that as long as she follows the rules and continues to be respectful she will not be harmed. However, do not give her any information on my plans." Fumiko bowed "As you wish Sesshomaru-sama. I will go and make sure that everything is prepared for when the Miko wakes."

When Kagome woke the second time, she looked around to see if Fumiko was there to take her to the baths, as promised. Seeing no one, she decided to sit down by the window and plan her escape. The first order of business was to find out how many people were here. Since Sesshomaru was the lord of the West, she figured he would have at least a small army, so the possibility of guards or soldiers was high. Looking out at the walled courtyard, she knew that going over the outside walls was next to impossible. Even if she found a tree next to the wall that she could climb, there was a good chance of being hurt when she jumped down. That meant she had to learn were the exits were. Kagome figured that she could take a good look around when going to bathe, but there was no guarantee that would show her the exit. She might be able to figure out if there are any guards however. The hardest part would be getting out of the room. The healer was older, but still a youkai. Kagome knew that there was very little chance of overpowering her. Now, if they would just send in that toad, she could knock him out and run. The only other way out would be to make everyone think that she was completely resigned to being a prisoner so that they would not guard her so closely. Too bad she flunked drama and was a horrible liar. Still, she would do what she had to do. Kagome was so deep in thought that she did not hear the door slide open to admit the healer.

Fumiko looked at the onna staring out the window. Knowing about humans from when Inu No Tashio was lord, she figured that the Miko was either wallowing in self-pity or planning to escape. Considering the concentration on her face, and the fact that her aura was not depressed, Fumiko figured it was the latter. That, of course, would not do. If the Miko tried to escape, Sesshomaru-sama would not be lenient in his punishment. Still, Fumiko had to admire the onna's spirit. Everything that she had gone through the last few weeks would have most men ready to give up. Sesshomaru-sama was not going to find her easy to use as a weapon. The healer walked over to the wardrobe to pull out clean clothing for the Miko. "Come Miko, it is time for your bath. Before we leave this room, I want to warn you against trying to escape. All of the exits are locked and the doors are too heavy for a human to open anyway. Sesshomaru-sama has said that you will not be harmed if you continue to obey and respect him. However, you would not like what happens if you defy him." Kagome turned to stare at the elderly youkai "I-I wasn't thinking about escaping I was just…" Fumiko chuckled, "come now kodomo, I have raised many pups in my time and I always knew when they were planning something. You had best resign yourself to staying here, because there is nothing that you can do about it. Now follow me and we will see to your bath." Suppressing a huff of annoyance, Kagome followed after the healer. She was still determined to escape, there was no way that she would go through the same experiences the last week seen. Unfortunately, the walk to the bath house did not give her much of a tour. Just down a short hall was the door to the enclosed courtyard. This seemed to be where Fumiko was leading her. Assuming that they were simply taking a short-cut, Kagome was surprised when the healer open the gate on a bamboo fence. Instead of another garden, there was a natural hot spring in the enclosure. Kagome almost purred at the site of warm water. Hearing a noise, she turned to find the healer pulling several jars and bottles from the selves. "Alright kodomo, everything is ready. Climb in and I will help you wash." Kagome blushed "That's ok. I can wash myself. You don't have to stay here." Fumiko chuckled at the onna's shyness. "I am afraid that Sesshomaru-sama ordered that I be with you whenever you leave your room Miko. I you don't want my help bathing, then I will sit on the bench. But I Will be staying." Fumiko grew even more amused when the Miko ask for her to at least look the other way.

Kagome growled to herself when she heard the healer refuse to leave. 'Great, now I can't even have privacy when I bathe. What other humiliations is that dog going send my way.' Looking at the amusement in Fumiko's face made her even more angry. "Could you at least turn away while I get in? I am not used to having an audience during bath time." When the healer had turned her head, Kagome got out of her yukata and into the spring in record time. Kagome decided that if Sesshomaru saw fit to have someone watch her all the time, then she would use that as an opportunity to get more information. Turning back to her "guard", she began her questions. "Fumiko-san, can you please tell me why Sesshomaru-sama is doing this? I am not anything special. I have not even been trained as a Miko. There is not any reason for him to keep me prisoner." Fumiko knew exactly what the young onna was trying to do, and was even more impressed. Still, she would not be giving out any information that her lord did not want her to. "Are you not the Shikon Miko, kodomo? That alone is reason for Sesshomaru-sama to take an interest in you. Sesshomaru-sama is the Western lord and needs to know about things that could harm his people. The Shikon No Tama is one of those things." Thinking that it might help to try a different line of questioning, Kagome decided to ask about Sesshomaru's history. "Fumiko-san, you said that Sesshomaru-sama is the Western lord. What exactly does that mean? Is it like the daimyos?" Fumiko shook her head "no Miko, he has far more power and responsibility than human daimyos. Most of Japan is divided into the four cardinal points. Each section has a lord and then each lord has lesser lords serving them. The Western lands are one of the most powerful, because of the fact that it has been ruled by an unbroken line for millennia. All of the other lands have seen many changes in the ruling families during that time." Looking at the young onna, Fumiko was surprised to see a look of rapt attention. It seemed that she was really interested in the information, not just trying to figure out how to escape. "Tell me kodomo, how do you not know this? All of Japan is aware of the ruling class of youkai and the cardinal lands, even if they do not know specifics about the houses" Kagome gave a small smile to the healer. "My home is very far away Fumiko-san. There are no high-level youkai there and these types of politics were never taught. It's too bad, what you have told me sounds fascinating." With a chuckle, Fumiko decided that this might be a good way to keep the Miko busy and distract her from escape attempts. "Well kodomo, I would be happy to tell you all of the history of the Western lands. I warn you though, it is a very long history." Motioning the healer to turn around so she could exit the spring, Kagome said cheerfully "that's ok Fumiko-san. I love history and it will be interesting to get another point of view." 'Besides, it I know his past, maybe I can figure out MY future'. Fumiko nodded, this could turn out very well indeed for both the Miko and her lord. "Alright kodomo, let's go back to your room and get started."

For the next month, Kagome did not have time to dwell on her situation. As soon as she woke up from the potion each morning, Fumiko was there teaching her about youkai history and politics. When she learned that Kagome had next to no knowledge of medicinal and eatable plants that was added to the daily lessons as well. However, Kagome still wanted to escape, and always kept an eye out for the chance. Unfortunately, the only parts of the shiro that she had seen was her room and the courtyard. And the only person she saw was Fumiko. Not knowing what Sesshomaru was doing grated on her nerves, and the healer always deflected questions by saying that he had a lot of duties to attend to as lord. Then, about six weeks into her captivity, Kagome saw something that made her blood run cold. In the courtyard was the monkey youkai that had hurt her so badly before. He was heading into the area that she had been told was Sesshomaru's quarters. Kagome was terrified that this period of peace was coming to an end and she still could not get away.

* * *

After knocking on the study door, Yosutebito licked his lips nervously. Once given the ok to enter, the monkey sorcerer knelt before the Western lord and presented a plain wood box. "These are the bindings that you requested Sesshomaru-sama." Sesshomaru took the box from the youkai and opened it. Inside were two wrist cuffs made of silver with inlaid gold. On the top of each cuff was a sapphire moon with a diamond in the center. Sesshomaru snarled at Yosutebito and picked him up by the throat. "You seek to cheat this Sesshomaru sorcerer. These items have scarce enough power to control a normal ningin, let alone a powerful Miko." The monkey sorcerer blanched. He had finished crafting the bindings for the Miko, but needed to combine the Miko's and Sesshomaru-sama's powers into the item to activate. The daiyoukai had already warned Yosutebito against siphoning off any of the Miko's energy. And to ask another youkai to lend their power to a spell was considered the height of impudence. Still, Sesshomaru-sama had been most instant that the bindings control the Miko without harming her. This configuration was the only way it could be done. "The bindings require a few more things to activate them, Sesshomaru-sama." The sorcerer pleaded. "Some of the Miko's power must be combined with yours for the cuffs to bind her. Once that has been done, you will be able to channel your aura through them to command hers at any time." Sesshomaru dropped Yosutebito to the floor and stalked back to his desk. After settling comfortably on the pillow, he motioned the sorcerer to continue his explanation. "Tonight, when the full moon is at the first quarter mark, I will say a spell that draws some of the Miko's power into the diamond on each cuff. At the same time, some of your power will be drawn into the sapphire and surround the Miko's power. Once that has been completed, the cuff will automatically attached to Miko. You will then be able to use your aura to command her at any time." Sesshomaru glared at Yosutebito. "How do you intend to accomplish this when none of your spells worked before?" Bowing low, the sorcerer explained "Those spells were meant to draw the entirety of the Miko's aura out so that it could be measured. This spell simply siphons some of the power that naturally rises against it. Because the power is linked to the cuffs almost instantaneously, a counter attack is useless." Nodding, Sesshomaru motioned Yosutebito to rise. "Very well sorcerer, go and prepare you spell. But be warned, the next misstep will be your last." After Yosutebito left, Sesshomaru summoned Fumiko and told her not to take the Miko her supper or potion that night. He needed her alert and did not want to chance her getting sick from the spell. He then went back to the tedium of paperwork that came with being the Western lord.

Kagome was getting extremely nervous. Her instincts were screaming that something was about to happen. To reinforce that, Fumiko was way past due to bring in her supper and the nightly potion. Looking at the full moon as rose through wispy clouds, she could suppress a thrill of superstitious fear. Clouds ringing the moon were always said to be a bad omen. Hours past the usual time, Kagome finally heard the door to her room slide open. However, there was no tray of food this time. Instead she gestured to the sleeping yukata that Kagome was dressed in. "Miko, you must hurry and dress. Sesshomaru-sama has summoned you for an audience." Kagome took an involuntary step back. Why would the daiyoukai call for her at this hour of the night? She wanted bolt past the Fumiko and never stop running. However, the healer was fully blocking the door. Giving a small nod, Kagome gathered a kimono and pair of hakamas from the wardrobe and went to dress. Once she was clothed, Fumiko took firm hold of her arm and began to lead her towards to wing that Sesshomaru stayed in. "Remember kodomo, Sesshomaru-sama promised that you would be fine as long as you obeyed him. No matter how strict or frightening he can be, the Western lord is always bound by his word." With that last bit of advice, they came to stop before a pair of wooded doors and Fumiko knocked.

Sesshomaru had his usual blank expression when gave permission for the healer and Miko to enter. However, internally he was on high alert. Not only for the Miko's powers to go out of control, but also watching Yosutebito for any sign of treachery. When the two onnas entered, Sesshomaru noticed that the Miko had the same look that a rabbit will get when it realizes that it is being hunted. The made the situation even more volatile. If the Miko felt she was in danger, then her powers would be primed to protect her. Deciding that speed was the best method, Sesshomaru motioned the sorcerer to begin his incantation as soon as the Miko had entered the room. Even with this rush, Sesshomaru could see the Miko's aura begin to flair the moment that Yosutebito was noticed. However, it was less than a minute later that the sorcerer had finished his spell and an arch of pink energy connected with the cuffs on his desk. Seconds later, an arch of purple energy left his body to join the Miko's within the spell. Then the link was suddenly cut off and the cuffs disappeared from the desk and reappeared on the Miko's wrists. Sesshomaru did not even try to stop the smirk that appeared when he felt his sudden connection to the vast energy the Miko possessed. Turing to the paling onna, he told the Miko of the fate that had been hers ever since she pulled Tessaiga from its resting place.

When Kagome passed through the doors, her first sight was that of the stoic daiyoukai. However, she quickly became aware of the monkey sorcerer standing next to the wall. As adrenalin took over, forcing her to get ready to run or fight, Sesshomaru nodded to the sorcerer, who began to chant in an unknown language. Kagome had barely enough time to begin struggling before a band of pink arched from her body towards an unassuming box on the desk. That band was quickly joined by a similar arch of purple from Sesshomaru. Just as her survival instincts were about to take over completely, the energy died and Kagome felt cold metal encircle her wrists. Looking down, she saw two silver cuffs. Then Kagome heard Sesshomaru say "And now you are mine Miko. Everything you are, everything that you will be become, now belongs to this Sesshomaru."

* * *

**Oh dear. Now Sesshomaru has a way to control Kagome's powers. She is about to discover exactly what being a weapon entails. But to do that, Sesshomaru is going to have to train her. I wonder how long that spell will be enough?**


	6. Chapter Six: And Now You Are Mine

6

**Inuyasha is not mine, and probably never will be. So sad **

**Ok, a few things before you start reading. Sesshomaru is still a jerk and will continue to be one for a while yet. Kagome is NOT giving up. However, she is smart and knows that acting up is just going to make it harder for her to get away. So please don't tell me that I am making her into a damsel in distress. It really is just an act until she masters her powers.**

_When Kagome passed through the doors, her first sight was that of the stoic daiyoukai. However, she quickly became aware of the monkey sorcerer standing next to the wall. As adrenalin took over, forcing her to get ready to run or fight, Sesshomaru nodded to the sorcerer, who began to chant in an unknown language. Kagome had barely enough time to begin struggling before a band of pink arched from her body towards an unassuming box on the desk. That band was quickly joined by a similar arch of purple from Sesshomaru. Just as her survival instincts were about to take over completely, the energy died and Kagome felt cold metal encircle her wrists. Looking down, she saw two silver cuffs. Then Kagome heard Sesshomaru say "And now you are mine Miko. Everything you are, everything that you will be become, now belongs to this Sesshomaru."_

Chapter Six: And Now You Are Mine

Kagome stared at Sesshomaru in horror. What did he me declaring that she was "his". Then the bands around her wrists began to grow slightly warm, and a youkai aura seemed to push and prod at hers, as if seeking control. As her own aura rose to counter act the intruder, Sesshomaru spoke one word, but that word was said with authority and confidence "Desist." Kagome gasp as her aura slammed back into her body. For the first time, it felt like her Miko Powers were attacking Her. The struggle drove the time traveler to her knees. Giving her a cold look, Sesshomaru said "This is your first lesson Miko. You powers cannot be used against this Sesshomaru. Any attack you try shall be returned to you." He then began to act as if Kagome was not even in the room and turned to the healer. "Fumiko, return the Miko to her room. You can discontinue the potion, as it is no longer needed. However, you will make sure that she is fed and put to bed. She will begin her training tomorrow and will need her energy." And with those final words. The daiyoukai swept from the room.

Kagome was so shocked that Sesshomaru had managed to control her powers that she could not move. Looking at the cuffs on her wrists, she wondered what Sesshomaru was planning, and what tomorrow's 'training' would entail. If the past was anything to go by, she was not going to like it. A touch on her shoulder made Kagome whip her head around in fear. She had lost track of where the monkey youkai was and worried that he might be trying to do something else. To her relief, it was Fumiko standing there. Taking the healer's hand, Kagome got up and allowed herself to be led back to her room. One there, she sank down on her futon in despair. How was she supposed to escape now that Sesshomaru controlled her powers? Putting her head down to her knees, she allowed the stress of the last few weeks to take over and began to cry.

* * *

Fumiko smelled the salt of ningin tears even before she entered with the Miko's supper. Putting the tray down on the table, she went over to the young onna and out her arm around her. "There' there kodomo. It is not as bad as it seems. You are a valuable asset to the west. That means that Sesshomaru-sama will make sure that you have the best training possible. And as long as you respect and obey him, you will find him to be a fair master." Kagome looked up at the old healer, tears still glistening in her eyes. She knew that Fumiko's words were supposed to be comforting, but they were the exact opposite to her. "But I don't want a master. I just want to finish gathering the Jewel shard and then go home." Fumiko gently pulled Kagome to her feet and led her to table and the waiting food. "I understand kodomo, but with your powers, it was inevitable to you would be claimed by one of the Cardinal Lords. Being a hanyou, there is no way that Inuyasha would have been able to stop that. In truth, it is best that Sesshomaru-sama found you first. He may view ningin as weak, and mostly beneath his notice, but he has always made sure that they were safe in his lands. The other lords care very little for those that are not youkai, and would treat you in a much harsher manner. Now, you need to eat and then sleep. I mixed up a tea that will calm you and allow you to get the rest that you need for tomorrow."

Kagome was too upset to fight the healer on the issue. After eating her fill, and drinking three cups of tea, she felt that she would finally be able to sleep. However, after Fumiko left, the fact that she had lost her greatest advantage keep going around in her mind. Then it hit her, Fumiko said that she would be receiving training. That meant that Sesshomaru intended to strengthen her powers for his own use. But it may also mean that she would be able to sneak away once she had learned control. Finally able to stop the circle of despair, Kagome decided that she would play along with the training and gather her powers. Once she could control them sufficiently, so would leave this place and return to well. Sesshomaru would not be able to follow her there and she could wait until he gave up on searching. Setting her mind to the positive, Kagome finally fell asleep, her dreams taking her back home and to the normal life she craved.

* * *

The dawn came far too soon for Kagome's taste. Still, she was going to keep her resolve and grow stronger. After eating breakfast, she allowed Fumiko to guide her in the cloths that she should wear, and then followed her to the training grounds. She found Sesshomaru in the dojo, going through and a kata. Despite herself, she had to admit that he was good. The kata was advanced and he went through the movement with ease and grace. Seating herself, she waited for Sesshomaru to acknowledge her. It would not do for him to think she was being disrespectful this early.

For all that saw him, Sesshomaru seemed to be concentrating so much on his kata that he was unaware of his surroundings. However, any that knew of his strength would realize this was a mistake. Sesshomaru was the definition of a warrior, and therefor never lost track of what was going on around him. Deciding that the Miko could wait until he was finished, he deliberately ignored her entrance. However, irritation challenged his resolve when she sat without permission. Did she really believe herself to be and equal to sit before him? Or was she completely unaware of the insult that this represented? No matter the case, he would show her that he was to be treated as alpha at all times. Continuing to act as if the onna was not even there. He finished his kata and then put his word in its designated spot. Finally he turn to the Miko and used another of the commands that her cuffs gave him. "Approach me" he said with authority. Then watched as the magic flared, forcing the Miko to come to him or suffer her powers backlash. Once the Miko was within reach, he grabbed her throat and gave a single squeeze, emphasizing that he had power over her life. Looking into her fright-filled eye, he said, "You will remember respect Miko. You may be a weapon now, instead of a prisoner. But you are still beneath this Sesshomaru and will never sit in my presence without permission. You shall stand or kneel until this Sesshomaru decides to acknowledge you. And then you will obey all command s without question. Is that understood? Not satisfied with the hasty nod that the Miko gave, he squeeze once more. "Respect Miko. You will acknowledge this Sesshomaru properly." The Miko swallowed and then spoke." I understand Sesshomaru-sama. I did not mean to offend you. Sitting is not considered a form of disrespect where I come from. Removing his hand, Sesshomaru decided that this was something that needed to be addressed. "Hn, it seems that this Sesshomaru will need to train you in proper manners as well as fighting. It is suggested that you learn quickly, or you will not like the consequences. Once again using a command, this time of "Follow" he led the Miko to the archery range. Pointing to the bow and quiver of arrows that were waiting, he began her first lesson. "You will fire twenty arrows at the targets. This Sesshomaru will them correct you errors. Do not put your powers into any of the arrows, as that is not needed yet." He then moved back to allow her to begin.

Kagome was horrified when the cuffs on her wrist forced her to go to Sesshomaru. The feeling of dread only increased when his hand wrapped around her throat. While he was not squeezing very hard, she could tell that he was angry. When the source of his irritation was given, she could have kicked herself. She knew that feudal lords rarely allowed subjects to it in front of them. This had been completely forgotten in the stress of the past week. Now she had insulted the daiyoukai. This would probably cause him to watch her even closer, at least until she could convince him that she did not intend to rebel. His declaration that she would be getting lessons on 'Proper Manners' made Kagome wince internally. She had a feeling that proper manners to Sesshomaru would be humiliating to her. Still, if that is what it took to convince him that she was not going to try to escape, she could put up with it for a short amount of time. As she turned to follow Sesshomaru out of the Dojo, she started when she felt the pull of magic once again. Honestly, she Was following him, did he really need to show her his power again?

When they reached the archery range, Kagome was startled at the quality of the bow he gave her. It was ten times better than the bow that Kaede provided, and had to be expensive. The grip was wrapped in quality leather, and steel supports were on each tip. On the each of the support was a crescent moon in silver. The arrows were also high quality, with the grain running almost perfectly straight and the fletching secured with waxed twine. Kagome hoped that this would improve her aim a bit. Sesshomaru was not going to be impressed with her skill. As she strung her first arrow, Kagome found another problem. Her powers want to flow into the arrow, and she had to concentrate to hold them back. Consequently, he first shot barely hit the target. Fortunately, she was able to adjust to the new restriction before her twenty shots were done, so she was only slightly off center in the end. Turning to Sesshomaru she gave a bow and waited for his opinion. "Hn" Sesshomaru drawled. "This Sesshomaru was under the impression that you had not trained. How long have you held a bow?" Kagome blinked. Was that a Compliment? "I have only been using a bow for about a month Sesshomaru-sama. However, that month was full of people and youkai trying to kill me, so learning quickly was a necessity."

* * *

Sesshomaru watched as the Miko drew her first arrow. It was immediately apparent that she was having trouble containing her powers. But contain them she did. However, that seemed to destroy her aim, or maybe she never had any to begin with. The former proved to be true as she got closer and closer to the center of the target. Finally, her last five arrows were clustered only inches from the center. Hn, this Sesshomaru was under the impression that you had not trained. How long have you held a bow?" He was shocked to hear it had only been a month. No one should be able to master a weapon in that amount o time. Still, it served to his advantage. If she could get this good in a month, it should take him no time to train her to his standards. Walking to the Miko, he began to point out the flaws in her. This continued until the sun was straight over head. Ordering her to put away the weapons, he once again gave the command of "Follow" and led the Miko to the edge of the training field. Seating himself beneath a tree, Sesshomaru watch to see if the Miko would repeat her mistake of the morning. For a full five minutes he ignored the onna, inwardly pleased that she had to respect to remain standing. Finally deciding that he had tested her long enough, Sesshomaru gave her permission to sit across from him. "Miko, this Sesshomaru will begin your lessons on control. While you will be allowed to release your powers, be aware that any attack on this Sesshomaru's person will be useless, and you will be punished accordingly. Is this understood?" Once the Miko had answered in the affirmative, he ordered her to flair her aura to her full power. When that was done, Sesshomaru noticed that it was only a small fraction of what he had been able to draw out in Yosutebito's meadow. About to reprimand her for disobeying, Sesshomaru noticed the fact that the Miko's eyes were closed and there was an intense look of concentration on her face. It seemed that she was drawing out as much of her aura as she could. It seemed that he would need to teach her the most basic techniques before he could focus on strengthening her powers. "Miko, you shall now concentrate on this Sesshomaru's aura. Indicate when you are able to see it." However, even after more than an hour, the onna gave no indication that she was seeing his strength. Deciding that this was not working, Sesshomaru went ahead with the next lesson. "Miko, since you cannot master the simplest reading, we shall move to your mind."

Kagome tried, she tried so hard, but she could not see anything around Sesshomaru. She knew that he was bringing out her own powers, because she could feel them. But she remained blind to the aura surrounding him. After an hour passed, Sesshomaru called a halt to the exercise. Kagome looked at him with a slightly worried expression. What would he do now that she failed? She was relieved when Sesshomaru indicated that they were simply moving on to the next lesson. That relief was short lived when Sesshomaru told her to meditate. She Hated sitting still, and had never been able to blank her thoughts. Still she struggled to comply, too afraid of what would happen if she failed again. As she expected, Kagome's thoughts twisted and tumbled through a variety of images and situations. She once again relived pulling the sword. She felt the pain that the monkey sorcerer inflicted on her. But most of all, she kept wondering how she was going to escape. As Kagome's mind became more jumbled, she felt a pressure on the top of her head. "Concentrate Miko," Sesshomaru intoned. Feel this Sesshomaru's hand and focus only on it." With a tangible focus, Kagome was finally able to tame her thoughts and began to sink deeper into her soul.

Sesshomaru again watched as the Miko's face screwed in concentration. However, her aura continued to fluctuate and he could almost see the turmoil that her mind was in. When she continued to lose control, Sesshomaru moved to a technique from his youth. As had been done when he was a pup, Sesshomaru reached out and place his hand on her head and told her to concentrate on it. He hated to touch the ningin, she was below him and not worthy of such contact. But she needed to be properly trained and he would do what was necessary to achieve that. The technique achieved his goal and the onna's aura began to calm. Sesshomaru allowed her to meditate for a quarter of an hour, until he was sure that she was deep in her mind. He then began the next step of meditation. "Look into your soul Miko. Find the wellspring of power and examine it. No when achieve this" When Kagome nodded, Sesshomaru began to instruct her on how to mold her powers. As he did that, he was continuously brushing his aura against her. With each touch, he pulled her aura out further. He also surrounded it, asserting himself as alpha. This continued for the better part of the afternoon before Sesshomaru decided going further would serve no purpose. Using his voice and aura, Sesshomaru began to coax the Miko consciousness back. Pinning the onna with a stare, Sesshomaru spoke gave his next instructions. "Your performance today was adequate, but barely. You shall rest yourself now Miko. Fumiko will take you to bathe and return you to your rooms."

* * *

Kagome was amazed when she found her powers. She assumed that they would be pink, like her arrows always were. However, the energy swirled in oranges and greens as well. After indicating that she had found it, she began to mold it as instructed. However, as she was doing that, Kagome continuously felt the tug of some outside force. She was shocked when she recognized Sesshomaru's signature. It was even more shocking when these tugs and prods force more and more of her power to show. It was not a well, as Sesshomaru had indicated, it was an ocean. Finally, she felt her mind returning to the outside world. When she opened her eyes, she turned to the daiyoukai and waited for the next training. When Sesshomaru said that training was over for the day, Kagome was relived. She did not think she had ever been so exhausted in her whole life. Who would have thought that sitting still could be tiring? Standing, she bowed to Sesshomaru and moved toward the healer. She hoped that he would take the bow as a sign that she did not need lessons in manners, but was not holding her breath. Still, the hot springs were waiting. And a nap after supper was certainly on her agenda.

Kagome groaned when Fumiko woke her the next day. Despite that hot bath, her shoulders ached from firing so many arrows. Still, she had to get stronger or there would be no escape. Dragging herself to the washroom, she put on the days outfit and then sat down to breakfast. Once she was done, Fumiko again led her to the dojo. This time, Kagome remembered to stand standing until Sesshomaru was done with his workout. However, despite the show of manners, Sesshomaru again used the cuff to command her to follow. Unfortunately, that was the first of many commands. During her archery practice, the daiyoukai seems to take a perverse delight in using commands to force her to infuse her aura into her arrows and aim at specific targets. Each time a command was given, Kagome felt a tug and then a tingling sensation until she obey. The longer she waited, the worse the tingling got until it was painful. Still, she was not going to give Sesshomaru the satisfaction of instant obedience. Acting submissive was one thing. Acknowledging his control over her was another. The delay may only have been a small rebellion, but it was enough to allow her to maintain her pride. After the practice session from hell, Kagome was again told to meditate. Then she was allowed to bathe and eat.

* * *

For a month this continued as a daily routine. First archery practice, which lasted longer and longer each day, and then meditation. Eventually, Kagome was manipulating her powers in the real world, rather than just her mind. Unfortunately, that began another set of commands to her the futility of attacking Sesshomaru. It seemed that the commands programed into the cuff were practically a dictionary. Or maybe Sesshomaru was able to make them up as he saw the need. No matter which it was, Kagome began to dream of the horrible 'accidents' that could befall both the sorcerer and daiyoukai when she was able to regain her freedom. Then Sesshomaru summoned her to his study, and Kagome learned what was really in store for her.

Sesshomaru had watched the Miko's progress with confusion. For someone who had never trained, she was able to become proficient in both her bow and her powers in short order. True, she was not a master, but she had advanced to the point where he could begin to use her. Summoning the Miko to his study, he watched as she stood nervously before him. That had been another surprise, her manners had improved with very little coaching. In fact, Sesshomaru was certain that she was going out of her way to show she could learn proper decorum. That, he was certain, was an act to try to put him off guard around her. He knew she still dreamed of escape, but would wait for her first attempt to discipline her for it. "Miko," he said coldly "you are now at the point where this Sesshomaru will make use of you. From now on, you are a weapon for the western lands and will behave accordingly. When this Sesshomaru command you to attack, you will do so without question. You will also accompany this Sesshomaru on his patrols. Make ready, because the first patrol begins tomorrow at first light. You are now dismissed."

* * *

**So, Kagome is getting stronger and Sesshomaru now has his weapon. However, the sword cuts both ways, and Kagome will only keep up her submissive act for so long. So what will happen while they are traveling? Will this finally be the chance to escape? **


	7. Chapter Seven: A Friendly Betrayal

10

**As much as I want it, the ownership of Inuyasha will remain forever out of my reach.**

_For a month this continued as a daily routine. First archery practice, which lasted longer and longer each day, and then meditation. Eventually, Kagome was manipulating her powers in the real world, rather than just her mind. Unfortunately, that began another set of commands to show her the futility of attacking Sesshomaru. It seemed that the commands programed into the cuffs were practically a dictionary. Or maybe Sesshomaru was able to make them up as he saw the need. No matter which it was, Kagome began to dream of the horrible 'accidents' that could befall both the sorcerer and daiyoukai when she was able to regain her freedom. Then Sesshomaru summoned her to his study, and Kagome learned what was really in store for her. "Miko," Sesshomaru said coldly "you are now at the point where this Sesshomaru will make use of you. From now on, you are a weapon for the western lands and will behave accordingly. When this Sesshomaru commands you to attack, you will do so without question. You will also accompany this Sesshomaru on his patrols. Make ready, because the first patrol begins tomorrow at first light. You are now dismissed."_

* * *

Chapter 7: A Friendly Betrayal

Inuyasha was annoyed. That corrupt Houshi had once again conned his way into free room and board. If it wasn't for the fact that he could see the jewel shards, Inuyasha would have ditched him ages ago. Thinking about the jewel, Inuyasha growled. They had only collected a handful of shards, and all of those had been stumbled on by luck. He Needed to get Kagome back. Miroku could see the shards, when they were right on top of them, but could not sense them from far away. Besides, the wench was not a half-bad person. She had accepted him after all. Looking around at his small pack, Inuyasha noticed that the small kitsune was nervous. Why he let the little coward follow them he would never understand. He had avenged the brat's tou-san by killing the Thunder Otokos, that should have ended the relationship. Still, he remembered what it was like to be a kodomo alone in the world, so he took pity on the kitsune. But that would not mean he wouldn't make brat stronger. "What's with you runt?" Inuyasha snapped. Miroku looked up and asked in a kinder voice "Shippo, are you okay?" Shippo looked at his companions in amazement "can't you two feel it? There is a hugh youkai aura off to the west." Inuyasha jumped up, stretching his senses out as far as they would go. "Sesshomaru!" He shouted, immediately dashing out of the inn and running towards the aura. Miroku and Shippo froze for a moment, remembering the story that Inuyasha had told them regarding the daiyoukai and the young Miko that had been kidnapped. Then they began running after their friend, hoping that a rescue was in the works.

Kagome was walking behind Sesshomaru. So far she was having a hard time figuring him out. He called her his weapon, but she was hardly treated as a slave. They had been away from the shiro for two weeks and the daiyoukai always made sure that she had enough to eat, was well dressed, and was warm enough. The few times that they had come across jewel shards, he allowed her to defeat the youkai and a gather the shards. Although Sesshomaru insisted on holding them after Kagome had purified them. She was even allowed to ride Ah-Un whenever she was tired. However, he also persisted requiring absolute obedience and respect. And he continued with periodic interrogations. Just then, Kagome sensed a youkai aura, and Shikon shards. "Sesshomaru-sama, someone is coming. They have more than one piece of the Shikon No Tama." Sesshomaru raised his head and seemed to sniff the air. "Hn, the hanyou approaches. Jaken, take Ah-Un several miles away and wait." "Of course Sesshomaru-sama" Jaken said, bowing. He then began prodding Kagome with his staff. "You heard Sesshomaru-sama wench, hurry up." Sesshomaru gave the toad youkai a cold look. Had he so soon forgot the lesson that his temporary demotion had provided? "Jaken, this Sesshomaru said nothing of taking the Miko. You have been spoken to before about anticipating orders. Must the discussion be reiterated?" Jaken gulped "N-no, no, Sesshomaru-sama. Please forgive this lowly servant. I will nev..." "Jaken, leave now." The daiyoukai's cold stare and voice sent the imp scurrying. Turning his eyes to Kagome, he looked at her hopeful expression. "Do not entertain thoughts of rescue. This Sesshomaru is more than a match for the hanyou and any companions he may have gathered. While in my ifu kyodai's presence, you shall address this one as 'Master' is this understood?" Kagome stared at Sesshomaru, his demand freezing her voice. Even though he had always required she treat him as her superior, he had not treated her like this since the first days of her capture. Sesshomaru glared with obvious annoyance. "This Sesshomaru is not a patient one, slave. Do you understand your instructions?" Kagome felt tears prick her eyes, though she refused to shed them. He obviously was serious about keeping her. "Y-yes Master, I understand your instructions." Sesshomaru nodded in apparent satisfaction. "Good. Approach me." At the command, Kagome felt the familiar pull on her aura and the pain that would grow until she obeyed. Walking towards her 'Master', she wondered why he had to use the command. It is not like she would have disobeyed. Standing beside Sesshomaru, Kagome turned to face her friend.

** $% $% $% $% $% $% $% $% $% $% $% $% $%**

Inuyasha was running as fast as he could. Now that he was closer, he could pick up Kagome's calming scent mixed in Sesshomaru's stench. This time he was going to slaughter his Ifu kyodai and then he would get his frie…. er shard detector back. Coming to a stop, he saw both Kagome and Sesshomaru standing across the field. Something was wrong though. Not only was the wench not tied up, but she was armed. "So bastard, you decided that you had enough of her whining and are returning her? Come on wench, we have lost enough time already. It is time you started making up for your mistake in shattering the Shikon non Tama." Inuyasha glared when daiyoukai merely smirked. "Hardly hanyou. The Miko is now this Sesshomaru's slave and weapon. One which will now be employed." Turning to the Miko, he issued his command. "Slave, subdue the hanyou."

Kagome gasped as she heard Sesshomaru's command. He could not seriously expect her to fight her friend. Still the cuffs burned and pulled until she reluctantly raised her bow. With a soft 'I'm sorry' she charged her arrow and sent it flying to her former protector. Kagome was grateful when her friend dodged the first arrow, but the cuffs reminded her that she still had a command to fulfill. Deliberately aiming to injure rather than kill, she fired arrow after arrow. She had hoped that Inuyasha would leave after seeing her betray him. However, she had not counted on the Houshi to inform him of the spell. When Inuyasha heard the announcement that her aura was bound by Sesshomaru's, he became enraged and charged the daiyoukai. When he had closed the distance to a few yards, Kagome succeeded in hitting him the leg. A second arrow took in him the shoulder and her friend went down on one knee. Since she was only commanded to subdue him, Kagome was finally able to lower her bow. But she could not block out the pain of hurting her friend and silent tears began to stream down her face. Bowing her head, she felt Sesshomaru cup her neck in a possessive grip, his other hand coming to rest on her head. Then, he began to stroke her hair, like one would a pet that had pleased its owner.

Inuyasha was shocked when Kagome fired an arrow at him. How could the wench betray him like that? Then he heard Miroku call to him. "Inuyasha, their auras are intertwined and Sesshomaru exerts enormous pressure on the onna's. He is forcing her actions." Inuyasha snarled. Leave it to that bastard to force another to do his dirty work. He began running towards the two, determined that he would save his Miko. He was just glad the onna was such a poor shot. Unfortunately, that assumption no longer proved true, as he had to dodge arrow after arrow. When he was finally able to near his goal, he felt a pain in his leg and looked down to see an arrow sticking out of it. His distraction proved his undoing, as a second arrow took him in the shoulder. Unable to resist the purification that pulsed through the arrows, Inuyasha felt his legs buckle and fell to his knee, desperately trying the keep the injured one in a semi-upright position so that arrow would not go deeper. Looking up to glare at his Ifu kyodai, Inuyasha was shocked to see the daiyoukai possessively holding the Miko while simultaneously stroking her hair. "Stop that you bastard" he yelled "She ain't no pet."

Sesshomaru knew that the Miko would resist his command. However, what better way to hurt the hanyou than to have his own friend attack him. He was actually rather grateful to the Houshi for telling Inuyasha the reason for her attack. This distracted the hanyou and allow the Miko to take him down in fairly short order. After Inuyasha had fallen, he was not surprised at the waves of anguish the Miko was putting out. After all, she still considered the whelp a friend, and had hoped that this battle would end in her rescue. 'Hn,' Sesshomaru thought. 'Soon she will learn that her place will always be at my side'. Placing a hand on her neck and head, Sesshomaru began to stroke the Miko's hair to show her that he was pleased. This had the added bonus of enraging Inuyasha further. At the whelp's declaration that his Miko was not a 'pet', Sesshomaru decided to take the opportunity to torment him further "Indeed hanyou," Sesshomaru smirked. "The Miko is not a pet, but a slave and a weapon. However, a dull sword avails its master little. As such, this Sesshomaru rewards success as much as he punishes failure. Even when that success is coerced." As he continued to stroke the Miko's hair, Sesshomaru's attention was drawn to the second human. Stepping forward, the Houshi held up his right hand. "I cannot allow this farce to continue any longer" the Houshi declared. The, with a cry of "Kazaana" he removed the beads from his hand. Suddenly, a strong wind rose, drawing him towards the Houshi. Sesshomaru was able to anchor himself with his aura, but lost hold of the Miko. He watched as the onna flew towards the Houshi, amazed that a holy man was willing to kill an innocent to win. Then, as suddenly as the winds rose, they fell and the Houshi neatly sidestepped the flying Miko. Standing in from of the rest of the group, he once again removed the beads from his hand and began drawing everything into the void.

Sesshomaru drove his aura onto the ground, allowing him to keep a stable footing. However, he was slowly being drawn towards the Houshi's void. Looking for the Miko, Sesshomaru saw that she was out cold, a small kitsune trying to shake her awake. Deciding he would have to take care of the nuisance himself, Sesshomaru got ready to use his poison whip. However, before he could unleash his attack, a hive was thrown in front of him and a swarm of insects appeared. The insects made no effort to avoid the wind and flew straight into the void in the Houshi's hand. After a dozen or so had entered the abyss, the Houshi replaced the beads and collapsed, complaining about poison. Just as the kitsune was leaving the now-awake Miko to tend to the Houshi, Sesshomaru heard a voice from the top of the hill. "The saimyousho shall deal with the bothersome Houshi, Sesshomaru-sama." Said a figure cloaked in a white baboon pelt. "You may now end the annoying hanyou's life without inference. Consider it a gift from Naraku."

Sesshomaru kept a calm face, but inwardly he was seething. 'How dare that fool interfere with my battle?' Sesshomaru then call out his poison whip. However, rather than using it to attack Inuyasha, or even the Houshi, he made quick work of the remaining saimyousho. He then flashed to the mysterious intruder, appearing behind him in an instant. "This Sesshomaru needs no help. Especially from one so cowardly as to send a puppet in his place." With that, the daiyoukai used his claws to cut the figure in two. Soon, it had completely dissolved into earth and roots, a broken wooden doll clattering to the ground. Looking at the shocked group, Sesshomaru then addressed the Miko. "Slave, retrieve the Shikon shards that these fools carry. Since there was interference in the battle, you may purify the poison from the Houshi." Sesshomaru then walked over to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha watched as Sesshomaru approached him. He knew that he was at a disadvantage, but he would fight. He would fight for Tessaiga. He would fight for his life. But most of all, he would fight for Kagome and the rest of his pack. Inuyasha may act like he did not care, but that had always been a lie. After centuries of being alone, it felt good to belong, even if it was just for a little while. When the daiyoukai reached him, Inuyasha struggled to his feet and raised his sword. "So, despite all of the nonsense that you spew about only using you own power, you still want the Shikon no Tama? And you are a coward enough to hide behind an onna. You say that I dishonor otou-san's blood, but you are the real disgrace." Sesshomaru look at the hanyou coldly and then kicked the Tessaiga out of his hand. Back-handing Inuyasha, he knocked him onto his back and then ground his foot into the hanyou's wounded shoulder. "Seek not to judge you betters" Sesshomaru said. "This Sesshomaru needs not the Shikon. However, it poses a threat to the Western lands. As lord of that domain, this Sesshomaru is compelled to take it into custody. As for using his slave, why should such a thing be seen as a disgrace to this Sesshomaru? She is a weapon, no different than a sword. And you, hanyou, needed to be taught that she belongs to this Sesshomaru, now and forever." Turning to the Miko, Sesshomaru ordered "Finish quickly slave, the stench here turns this one's stomach, and this Sesshomaru has given more mercy than is deserved."

Kagome could not believe it when Sesshomaru gave her permission to heal the Houshi. True, she had to steal the Shikon shards, but at least he would live. Going quickly to the Houshi's side, Kagome took the bag containing the shards. She then let her healing energy wash over his body, cleansing the poison and sealing wounds. "Please forgive me Houshi-sama. I have no choice to but to obey him if I want to heal you." Leaning closer as if checking a wound, Kagome whispered in his ear. "Please have Inuyasha tell my family that I am safe. But he should not mention that I am a slave or prisoner. Just tell them that I have to travel with Sesshomaru for a time." Miroku took the onna's hands in his. "It is Kagome correct?" At her nod he continued. "You have nothing to apologize for Kagome-sama. You are bound by a spell, but still keep your heart pure. That is no mean feat. For such a strong onna, I can think of only one request" Pausing, began to stroke her bottom and then continued. "Would you please do me the honor of bearing my child?" Inuyasha groaned as Sesshomaru growled. How big of a baka could the Houshi be? Kagome slapped the Houshi as hard as she could with a cry on "Hentia". "Please forgive me" Miroku said. "I cannot control myself around such beauty." Kagome got up with a huff and walked over to Sesshomaru. "He seems to be fine now master" She said, throwing a glare at the Houshi.

While speaking to the hanyou, Sesshomaru was keeping tabs on what the Miko was doing. He would not put it past either her or the Houshi to use this chance to try breaking the bonds. Of course, they would fail, but that was not the point. However, he was intrigued when the Miko whispered about Inuyasha visiting her family. She said that she came for far away, so how would the hanyou be able to visit them? Then the Houshi had the nerve to proposition His weapon. Truthfully, if the onna had not slapped the so-called 'holy man' he likely would have gutted him for the insult. Fortunately for Inuyasha's pack, the Miko returned to his side and declared that she was done. Deciding that it was time to take their leave, Sesshomaru grabbed her arm and formed his light orb, streaking to where he could feel Jaken's aura.

**$% $% $% $% $% $% $% $% $% $% $% $% $%**

After Sesshomaru left, Miroku got up and, painfully, made his way to Inuyasha. "What were you thinking, you baka?" Inuyasha yelled. "Sesshomaru may be a bastard, but he takes being a lord seriously. Propositioning something that he has claimed as his is a suicide wish". Miroku shook his head. "I figured that Inuyasha. But Kagome-sama gave me a message and I wanted to distract him from trying to see what she was doing." Inuyasha snorted. "So what was so important that it was worth risking your life over?" Miroku sighed. "She wants you to reassure her family that she is safe. However, she does not want you to tell them what her exact position is. Only to say that she must travel with your nii-san for a time." "Humph, Ifu kyodai." Inuyasha said, turning his head. "And why should I go to that trouble after what the wench did to me?" "Inuyasha," Miroku scolded. "She had no choice. And it is the least that you can do for someone that is suffering so." "Fine." Inuyasha groaned. "But first we have to get our asses back to Edo. That is the only place that I can get to her family. Besides, Kaede baa-san has been worried about the wench. I guess we should let her know that Kagome is still alive." "Good idea." Miroku said. "Maybe she will even have some idea on how to break the spell that Sesshomaru has her under." With that, the Houshi proceeded to summon his servant, Hachi, to transport them back to Edo.

Arriving back at Edo, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shippo immediately went to Kaede's hut. The elderly Miko looked surprised when she saw the state that they were in and went to gather her healing herbs. As she began treating their injuries, the three travelers filled her in on the most recent events. "Tis a difficult situation indeed, Inuyasha" Kaede said, spreading unguent on his arrow wounds. "Young Kagome has no choice but to attack ye, and ye are reluctant to attack her. Whilst I have heard that it is possible to bend another's power to your own, I know not the exact mechanism the Western lord has used. As such, I cannot tell ye how to break the spell." "Keh," Inuyasha grumbled. "Fat lot of help you are, hag. So there is no way to get the wench back to normal?" Cuffing Inuyasha on the back of the head, Kaede continued with what she had been saying. "If ye will allow me to continue Inuyasha, ye must observe young Kagome and determine where the influence is stemming from. Once ye know the source of the spell, then ye can remove it." Rubbing his head, Inuyasha glared at the others in the hut. "Easy for you to say. If we are close enough to Kagome to 'observe' her, then we are close to Sesshomaru. That means that we are fighting for our lives. It is not exactly a situation where we can calmly look for the spell he is using." Standing, Inuyasha began pulling on his juban and hoari. "Now, do any of you geniuses have any idea of what I am supposed to tell Kagome's family? It's not like I can show up and say 'your musume has to stay with a heartless bastard, but she says hi.' I have to figure out some kind of lie that they will believe" Miroku glared at Inuyasha. "Kagome-sama specifically said to Not worry her family, Inuyasha. What did you tell them when she was first kidnapped?" Noting his friend's flattened ears, the Houshi sighed. "You haven't told them, have you?" Inuyasha looked at the ground. "How could I Miroku? I said that I would protect her and I failed." Shaking his head, Miroku wondered how Inuyasha could possibly think that leaving the onna's family with no information about her fate was better than the truth. "I am disappointed in you my friend. You have left them to worry and wait. However, this can serve in your favor. Since they are unaware of her kidnapping, and of what your nii-san is like, you can simply tell them that the Western Lord requires her services for a time." "Ifu kyodai." Inuyasha responded automatically. Then he turned to leave the hut. "I guess I better get this over with." Inuyasha then ran to the old well, never realizing that their discussion had an audience, or that he was being followed.

Dissolving his light orb, Sesshomaru looked around the camp that Jaken had set up. Deciding that the area was sufficient, he turned to his retainer. "This Sesshomaru has business that he must attend to. Remain here with the Miko." He then looked at the onna, who had moved over to the edge of the camp to sit down. "Miko, you will obey Jaken the same as you do this Sesshomaru. Do not use your powers until this one's return." Receiving a nod from Jaken and a 'yes master' from the Miko, Sesshomaru again formed his orb and traveled in the direction that Inuyasha and his pack had gone. If the hanyou knew the secret of the Miko's origins, then following him could prove enlightening. Touching down outside of the village, Sesshomaru shielded his aura and scent. He then jumped through the trees, trailing the whelp and his pack to the center hut. Sesshomaru settled in to listen as the elderly Miko tended wounds and the hanyou and Houshi debated on how to break the bonds on his Miko, and what should be told to her family in the meantime. Once Inuyasha left the hut, Sesshomaru ghosted behind him, never making a sound or allowing his shadow to be shown. However, he was surprised when the whelp jumped into a decrepit well. He was even more surprised when that same well glowed blue and released a powerful aura. Walking carefully to the well, Sesshomaru looked over the edge and saw that all signs of the hanyou had disappeared. Debating on whether or not he should try to follow, Sesshomaru decided that it would be too much of a risk at this point. Instead, he returned to the forest to await Inuyasha's return. It was more than 2 hours before the well once again released a flair or light and magic. Then Inuyasha jump out carrying several strange bags, and odd pieces of paper in his hair. Continue to keep his presence concealed, Sesshomaru followed him back to the elderly Miko's hut.

Inuyasha was cursing under his breath as he returned to Kaede's hut. It had taken him over an hour to convince Kagome's family that she was alright. Then he had to wait for her kaa-san to get together her 'homework'. There was not much that he could do when she foisted that, as well as some welcome supplies, on him. If he had declined to take the things to Kagome, it would have look suspicious. Then, to top off an _oh so wonderful_ visit, the old Negi had walked in and started pelting him with those worthless sutras. Pushing his way past the matted screen, Inuyasha dropped his burden and plopped down next to the fire. "Well, it took a while, but I finally convinced them that the wench is fine." Looking at the others in the hut, Inuyasha grimaced. "I have to say though, it is a good thing that they know nothing about youkai in Kagome's era. Otherwise, my story about Sesshomaru _asking_ her for help would never have worked. No self-respecting youkai with power would ask for a Miko to help them, and a daiyoukai even less so." Miroku looked at Inuyasha and gave a half-hearted smile. "At least it is done. But I have to wonder what you brought back? And why you have sutras in your hair?" Inuyasha cursed and started pulling the offending slips of paper out. "Kagome's jii-san is a Negi. The minute he heard that I did not have his magomusum with me he started throwing this shit my way. Fortunately he does not have enough power to purify Myouga, let alone me. As for that other crap, Kagome's kaa-san insisted on sending back the stuff from her 'skool'. Tutoring things I guess. I couldn't exactly refuse without giving away the fact that I was lying through my teeth." Gesturing to a large yellow back pack "I will just put it with her other things for now. She also sent along some dried food stuff. That, at least, will be useful." The old Miko and shard hunters continued to discuss the events beyond the well until late at night, then settled down to sleep. None of them noticed when a green mist seeped into the hut.

Sesshomaru listened with interest to the report that the hanyou gave. Much of it was matching up with the Miko had told him already, but some of it made no sense. What did the whelp mean by 'her era'? And how could a shrine family not know that youkai and Miko do not generally consort with one another? Also, the idea that a Negi would not have enough power to purify the weakest of youkai was unimaginable, unless his powers and weakened with age. No village would allow someone like that the position. Once the whelp and his pack went to sleep, Sesshomaru allowed some of his toxin to seep into the hut. He wanted to look through the things that had been brought back, and did not want to be disturbed. Going through the odd bags, the daiyoukai noticed that they were of an unusual material. And the article within were like nothing he had ever seen. Picking up one of the odd parchments, Sesshomaru noticed that it was a list of questions dealing with history. Then his eyes widened. These 'history' questions asked about times that were centuries into the future. That well was a portal through time as well as space. If it led to the Miko's home, then she was ever more valuable than she had first appeared. Tucking the set of questions into his sleeve, Sesshomaru decided it was time to return to the camp and confront the onna once and for all.

**$% $% $% $% $% $% $% $% $% $% $% $% $%**

As soon as Sesshomaru landed, Kagome stumbled over to a tree and sunk to the ground. She was physically and mentally exhausted. Lost in her thoughts about what had just happened. She barely registered that the daiyoukai had begun speaking. However, when she felt the magic of the cuffs suppress her powers, she looked up, hoping that he was not angry. Fortunately, he seemed to just be giving instructions and a simple 'yes master' was enough to appease him. After Sesshomaru had formed his orb, Kagome realized that the command had been because he was leaving. This was the first time that he had gone away since they started traveling, and he probably did not trust her to not escape. Bringing her knees to her chest, Kagome put her head down and began to think. If Sesshomaru was cruel enough to make her fight Inuyasha, what else would he do? She had not been actively trying to overcome the cuffs, wanting to give Sesshomaru time to think she would not try to escape, but it was impossible to wait any longer. She Had to get away, before he made her hurt innocent people. While trying to figure out what she could do the escape, Kagome had lost track of her surrounding (note to self, stop doing that), and so she was surprised when Jaken began poking her with his staff. "Quit lazing about, you filthy ningin. Sesshomaru-sama will expect that camp is set up properly and that you have been fed before he returns. Start gathering firewood and clearing out places to sleep." Kagome rolled her eyes, making sure that the toad youkai could not see it. That was Jaken's job and he was well aware of it. But she also knew that the little imp did not appreciate her being around, nor the fact that Sesshomaru seemed to treat her better than his retainer. Deciding that fighting Jaken would only serve to hurt her chances of escape, Kagome simply stood up and started to set up camp. After piling leaves for a bed and digging a fire pit, Kagome turned to the annoying youkai and spoke. "Jaken-san, I will need to go into the woods to gather firewood." Jaken looked up from where he was resting against Ah-Un. "Very well wench. And hunt for your dinner while you are at it. I am not going to let you waste our supplies when you are more than capable of fending for yourself. You have 1 hour. After that, I am sending Ah-Un to retrieve you." Kagome glared at Jaken. 'That jerk. 1 hour is nowhere near enough time to gather wood, hunt And get some fruits or vegetables to have a proper dinner. Not trusting herself to reply, Kagome turned on her heel and stalked into the forest. After several trips to get a decent supply of wood, Kagome took her bow and went to hunt. She was just about to shoot a small pig when voices scared it away. Cursing to herself, she decided to see who was making such a ruckus. Sneaking quietly to a small glade, she saw that there were two shonens and a young on'nanoko. To Kagome's horror, the on'nanoko was on the ground and the shonens were kicking her. Without pausing to think, Kagome rushed over to the kodomo and threw herself over her body. "Stop it. You should be ashamed of yourselves, hurt someone much smaller than you." The shonens were taken aback at the sudden interruption, but then began glaring at her. "Get out of the way wench, this is no concern of yours. That brat has been stealing from our village and we are going to teach her a lesson." Kagome stood up and put her hand one her bow. She would not be able to use her arrows at this distance, but she could use the bow to strike them. "It is my business when a bunch of cowards decide to beat a kodomo to death. I don't care what she did, there is no way that she deserves this. Besides, look at her. The poor dear is half starved." "Hmph," one of the shonens snorted. She is nothing but a worthless orphan. The village is kind enough to let her live there and work for food, but she repays us with treachery. Now move or we will give you the same treatment." Kagome put the on'nanoko behind her while lashing out with her bow. Whipping the shonens across their legs and faces, Kagome silently thanked Sesshomaru for including hand – to – hand in her training. After a few minutes of this, the shonens decided to leave. They were used to getting their own way and did not know what to do when people fought back. Kneeling down, Kagome gathered the young on'nanoko in her arms. Walking back to stream that she had passed a little while ago, Kagome began to wash he wounds and check for broken bones. "Are you ok sweetie?" Kagome said in a soothing voice. "Those shonens are gone and you're safe." Looking up at Kagome, the kodomo gave a big smile then threw herself into a hug. Giggling, Kagome hugged the on'nanoko back and asked. "What's your name?" The kodomo looked at the ground shyly and whispered 'Rin'. "Well Rin," Kagome said, reaching into the sack that she had been gathering food in. "Are you hungry?" Laughing at the vigorous nod that Rin gave, Kagome pulled out several vegetables and berries that she had gathered. "Well, I don't have much, but I am more than willing to share." As Rin began to eat, Kagome stood and gave a half-heated smile. "Rin, I have to finish hunting or Jaken is going to be very angry. " Looking at the kodomo's sad face, Kagome had an idea and pointed to the clearing they were camped in. "Listen Rin, in that direction there is a clearing where we are camped. I want you to come over there after dark. But you can't show yourself. As soon as Jaken goes to sleep, I will bring you some more food, Ok?" After Rin nodded, Kagome ruffled her hair and walked away to hunt. Finding a nest of rabbits, Kagome shot two and began to make her way back to camp. She wished that there was a way that she could get Rin out of this situation. But there was no way that Sesshomaru would let her travel with them, and Kagome would not want to expose the on'nanoko to the daiyoukai anyway. 'Oh well, at least I can make sure she has one good meal.' Kagome thought as she entered the clearing. It seemed that the Kami were smiling on her, as Jaken had fallen asleep against Ah-Un. Grateful that she would not have to put up with his annoying voice, Kagome dug a pit and then began to clean the rabbits. After burying the uneatable parts, Kagome skewered the rabbits and went over to the fire pit. Not wanting to wake Jaken to ask him to start the fire. Kagome pulled out the flint and steel Sesshomaru insisted that she carry and went to work trying to light the tinder. After several tries, Kagome had the beginnings of a cook fire and set to work preparing dinner. Just as she had put the rabbits over the fire, she heard Ah-Un growl and stand up. Surprised, Kagome looked at the dragon to see that he was staring off into the woods. Looking in that direction Kagome saw a flash of movement. Suddenly, there was an otoko standing in front of them.

** $% $% $% $% $% $% $% $% $% $% $% $% $%**

While Kagome was hunting for dinner, another type of hunt was going on several miles away. A wolf youkai was running as quickly as he could, hoping that her would be able to elude his pursuers. Unfortunately for him, a pack of wolves appearing in his path and attacked. The youkai fought hard, but was outnumbered and was brought down in short order. Then a whirlwind seemed to come out of nowhere, and another wolf youkai appeared from its center. "Well, well, finally caught you. Did you honestly think that you could get away with stealing from me?" The first youkai cringed. "I'm sorry Koga, please have mercy. I promise it won't happen again." Koga glared at the underling that had dared defy him. "Give me the Shikon shard and I might go easy on you." Trembling, the wolf youkai reached into his hoari and pulled out a shard. Placing it in Koga's outstretched hand, he said "Thank you for your mercy. I know that this is cause for banishment, so I will leave these lands at once." Koga grabbed the thief by the head. "Who said that I was going to let you go? I only said that I might go easy on you. So, since you cooperated, I will give you a quick death rather than torture." With that, Koga beheaded the thief and turned to walk away. However, a shift in the wind brought the presence of two other youkai to his attention. "Come kodomo-tachi," he said to the wolves. "I need to see who is trespassing on my territory."

Koga ran to where he smelled the new youkai scent. Stopping in a clearing, he saw that there was a two-headed dragon with toad sprawled next to it. The dragon was saddled and obviously a pet. But what really drew Koga's attention was the onna that was staring at him. She smelled of wisteria and lightning, a powerful combination. Still, he was here on business. He could sort out the onna later. "What are you fools doing in my territory" Koga demanded. The toad youkai stood up and began to sputter. "What do you mean your territory, cur? These are the Northern lands and you are definitely not the lord." Koga sent a glare to the small youkai. "I am Koga, leader of the wolf youkai tribe, and these are my hunting grounds. Now explain yourself before you become my latest prey." The toad youkai picked up a strange staff and began to advance on Koga, when the onna spoke.

Kagome had slowly backed away from the wolf youkai. With her powers sealed, she would only be able to rely on ordinary arrows, so she wanted as much room as possible to shoot. During the argument between Koga and Jaken, the young Miko was carefully studying her opponent. Then, as Jaken began to advance on the wolf, Kagome suddenly realized why she was feeling so nervous. "Jaken-san, wait." Kagome cried. "He has a shard in his right arm and one in both legs." Koga looked up after she yelled and gave her a penetrating look. "Very good onna. Tell me, how did know where my shards are? Not even my tribe knows where I have placed them." Kagome gulped and moved closer to Ah-Un. She had a feeling that this was not going to end well. As she was trying to come up with an excuse that did not mention her powers, Jaken opened his big mouth (err, beak). "That ningin belongs to Sesshomaru-sama. Of course the greatest of the four cardinal lords would have someone that can see the Shikon No Tama shards." Koga whistled, signaling the wolf pack to join him. As the wolves surrounded the trio, he spoke. "Belongs to Sesshomaru, huh. I've heard of him. He may rule the Western lands, but he has no business here. And everything on this territory belongs to me. Give up the onna and I will not have my wolves use you as chew toys." When Jaken activated the Nintoujou, sending a burst of flames towards Koga, the wolves began their attack. Jaken was fighting desperately, and Ah-Un tried to protect her, but Kagome soon found herself in Koga's arms. "Tell Sesshomaru that I thank him for his generosity." With that, Koga ran off, leaving several dead wolves and an injured toad.

* * *

**Oh dear what can the matter be. Seven old ladies… Oops, sorry, old camp fire song (which I do not own either). I mean, oh dear, Inuyasha has now learned Kagome's fate. And Sesshomaru knows Kagome's secret now and intends to get the entire story from her. However, Kagome may be lucky if she is able to tell that story, since she is now in Koga's hands. And what will happen to Rin if she shows up at the camp, but her benefactor is not around?**


End file.
